


Competitiveness (KageHina)

by romanciere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competence Kink, Competency, Experimentation, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Experimentation, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanciere/pseuds/romanciere
Summary: Kageyama sat back blankly, eyes narrowed in confusion as he attempted to determine what the hell just happened. His throbbing lips pulsed with evidence of a kiss, but it could equally be evidence of a shift punch to his face.--In which Hinata and Kageyama compete with challenging dares to push the other near their limitations. Interestingly both are very competitive, and this determination to beat the other extends past their on-court friendship and begins to exist in their personal relationship as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Kageyama remembers their first encounter and he reflects on their evolving friendship. They share their first kiss very spontaneously and Kageyama is determined to surprise Hinata in return.

“Hey, are you even trying?” Hinata glared at him, his normally cheery eyes narrowed in an accusatory frown that looked so strange on the boy’s face.

Kageyama was startled at the direct question and he looked away with an equally unimpressed scowl.

“Of course I’m trying, dumbass,” he replied with burning cheeks and clenched fists.

Kageyama always tried and Hinata knew that too, therefore the insult was mainly meant to antagonize him, something the shorter boy seemed so good at.

They had been practicing for hours, and what Hinata thought was his lack of effort, was truly his exhaustion due to his sore shoulders and stiff fingers. Sweat rolled down his neck and dampened his dark hair which left him feeling absolutely disgusting and in dire need of a shower. However Hinata wouldn’t quit, therefore Kageyama couldn’t either. Even if he passed out, Kageyama refused to give up before his insanely energetic teammate.

“Toss to me.” A ball was thrown to nearly collide with his head, and Kageyama caught it effortlessly with one hand. His fingers tightened around the ball and he saw Hinata wince from the firm squeeze. With a sly smirk, Kageyama adjusted his grip one more time to tease Hinata’s inability to do the same with his smaller hands.

Tossing the ball into the air, Kageyama adjusted his feet in a wider stance to increase his base of support with a careful eye on the spinning ball. Then he directed his force through his center of gravity as he extended his knee joints in unison with his arms to softly cushion the ball between his flexed fingers and swiftly snapped his wrists forwards to propel the ball outwards. The movement felt natural and comfortable as it should since he practiced hundreds of times to perfect the art of an accurate toss.

Through his peripheral vision, he noticed the flutter of orange hair as Hinata darted to his right side in anticipation of a back toss. Kageyama twisted his body and arched his back to direct the ball backwards to the awaiting figure that seemed to defy gravity and hang in the air.

The ball left his fingers with infused speed and Hinata’s impressive reactions were able to connect with his reckless toss and slam the ball over the net with powerful force.

Kageyama watched, and oddly enough, his favourite part of the spike actually happened after the ball left his hands. Something about watching Hinata hit his tosses was enticingly addictive and it made his stomach lurch with a rush of adrenaline. And despite simply giving an accurate toss, Kageyama was breathless as his teammate landed lightly on his feet and shouted in success.

It was difficult to express his emotions and excitement, however Hinata always provoked the suppressed elation and Kageyama couldn't prevent himself from cheering in unison. Hinata reacted based on instincts, something that couldn’t be taught and sometimes Kageyama was insanely jealous of.

When he first met Hinata, Kageyama had been shocked to witness his enthusiasm and determination. Not only could he see it in the boy’s eyes and infused in his movements, but Kageyama could physically feel the energy radiating off his short stature. Then after the stranger refused to ever lose again, Hinata became his teammate and their personalities clashed severely.

Kageyama was very much an individualist whereas Hinata naively had this ambition of being part of a winning team. As much as volleyball was a team sport, it also required individual skill and Hinata, well, he had very few refined skills. But then he realized Hinata used his determination to overcome any disadvantage. Things like his height should have definitely prevented him for competing, yet somehow Hinata dominated the court and soared high above the net to reach any toss. Other things like his foolish reliance should be inhibiting, however the ability to trust his teammates gave Hinata the confidence to attempt insane spikes while knowing his teammates were there to help him out.

In fact, the most infuriating fact about the beginning of their friendship was how Hinata so effortlessly trusted Kageyama on the court. Kageyama gave him no reason to be relied on, especially after he managed to destroyed all other relationships from his previous team. Yet somehow Hinata did, despite their arguing and fighting, Hinata would always trust in Kageyama’s ability to toss the ball to meet his open palm.

Kageyama wished he was able to trust someone as intently as Hinata, however the scars of his previous team’s betrayal still stung on his heart and Kageyama didn’t want to become vulnerable once again. However despite his barriers, Hinata managed to revert his individualism and Kageyama was able to remember why there were five other boys on the court. He was on a team, he was part of a team. Soon he began to trust Hinata to hit his tosses and he had faith that his teammate would score them a point. He even began to act more instinctively compared to his methodical strategy.

Those were just a few of the ways Hinata had impacted his life in such a short amount of time. Ironically, the exact same reasons they argued were the same reasons their friendship blossomed.

Hinata was insanely competitive and so was Kageyama. They would constantly compete in the most trivial matters that most people would deem as insignificant, but to them anything could be won and bragging rights were prioritized.

One night Hinata had come over uninvited but Kageyama didn’t mind. It became normal for the boy to ring the doorbell unannounced and to march upstairs to collapse onto Kageyama’s perfectly made bed under the weight of textbooks in his backpack.

Hinata claimed he was in desperate need of a study buddy, but their studying sessions never lasted long, and before either of them knew it, they were arguing about something Kageyama couldn’t even remember.

The only indication of their argument was the flushed red cheeks and the edgy spark that ignited in his swirling eyes. Kageyama watched, stiff lipped and silent as he appreciated the mildly offended scowl and the rush of words that flew from the loose lips.

Kageyama wasn’t paying much attention which greatly frustrated Hinata as the boy leaned closer, shirt collar dipping and hands pressing into Kageyama’s knees to anchor him down.

If the movement was meant to capture his attention, it only distracted him more as a rush of heat spread down his thigh and Kageyama became further lost in the labyrinth of the cryptic eyes.

Kageyama blinked, wondering how Hinata’s hair could appear so soft and how he could look so harmless even when he was shouting angered words. Words that Kageyama didn’t hear and words that he didn’t care to understand. He enjoyed sitting back and watching the boy waste his energy ranting about something Kageyama was so obviously disinterested in.

And then, as though his attention was a competition, Hinata was determined to gain it. In a blur of orange, Kageyama felt a distinctive pressure against his lips which stole his breath and caused him to scramble backwards in fright.

With wide-eyes, Kageyama stared at Hinata who used the back of his hand to wipe residue from his lips to further confirm the unexpected action.

The silence hung in the room as Kageyama struggled to put words to his realization and to his feelings. He sat back blankly, eyes narrowing in confusion as he attempted to determine what the hell just happened. His throbbing lips pulsed with evidence of the intimate touch, but it could equally be evidence of a shift punch to his face. Perhaps Hinata attempted to headbut him but mistakingly collided lips instead.

With a growing blush on his cheeks, Kageyama felt mortified whereas Hinata seemed slightly annoyed and mostly unaffected. The roughness of the kiss led Kageyama to believe it had been an accident, but Hinata didn’t make mistakes like that, and given the sly smirk, it was confirmed Hinata had purposefully kissed him for some sort of reason.

“And that’s why I think breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Hinata continued, releasing Kageyama’s stiff knees and crossing his arms over his heaving chest.

Kageyama frowned in confusion, lips still tingling with the ghosting pressure that proved to be the only reminder of the deliberate kiss. It appeared Hinata had already forgotten since he so easily continued the argument as though a kiss hadn’t interrupted it.

He opened his mouth to protest, that it wasn’t fair to have silenced him like that and how breakfast was most definitely not the most important meal, but no words came out.

“I won,” Hinata cheered, the clever boy basking in his cheated victory as Kageyama babbled uselessly.

“You’re a dumbass,” Kageyama managed to say and earned a smug smirk from Hinata who collected his scattered notes. Somehow he made Kageyama promise to toss to him the next day after practice as a reward for winning the argument.

Although the kiss was now being completely ignored, Kageyama knew he would probably lose each argument if Hinata repeated that distracting strategy. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t unpleasant either. Without the awkwardness, Kageyama could see himself actually enjoying the feeling that spread warmth and twisted his stomach with nervous pleasure. Despite his interest, he hoped Hinata didn’t do it again. He hated to lose.

 

***

Hinata had always been the physical, hands-on type of person who enjoyed his sense of touch and had shameless tendencies to cling off his arms like a child. In many ways Hinata was too touchy, but when Kageyama once expressed that it was a little weird, the other boy had grinned and made an effort to touch him more.

Subtle touches that didn’t seem too apparent on the court, touches like a pat on the back, a high five, and even a smack on the ass which really surprised Kageyama and caused his cheeks to flush a deep shade of red. He used the excuse of physical exertion to cover the blush, but it wasn’t convincing when Hinata snickered menacingly after Tsukki gave them a skeptical glance.

It was a competition, Kageyama realized. A competition to make the other flustered and embarrassed, and for some reason Hinata always won that challenge.

That was until Kageyama became determined to earn his revenge by giving Hinata the bitter-sweet taste of his own medicine.

After a practice, the boys cleaned the gym in their usual format, Tsukki leaving the moment work had to be done, Daichi monitoring people’s progress while being ordered around by Suga, Asahi unhooking the top of the net for Nishinoya who wanted to climb on his shoulders, and Tanaka drooling over Shimizu. It was normal, except for the lack of arguing between Hinata and Kageyama.

Kageyama watched the orange-haired boy flutter around the gym, visiting with Yamaguchi, teasing Tanaka for his inability to talk with girls, then taking a ball to repeatedly toss it against the wall. Sensing the harsh glare in the back of his head, Hinata instinctively turned to notice Kageyama collecting the balls and placing them in the bin, he then motioned for Hinata to do the same.

The boy followed in him into the storage closet then attempted to shoot the ball into the bin. Despite him being a lousy volleyball player, Hinata was even worse at basketball as he missed and dipped to retrieve the ball.

Kageyama used his foot to close the door, trapping them in the small space. He watched Hinata bend unsuspectingly and he used the time to mentally prepare himself for what would follow. With a deep sigh, he visualized the insane barrier breaking challenge he somehow convinced himself to do. He was mildly afraid of it ruining their friendship and Hinata reacting disgusted with his sudden advancement. However, it was a risk he would have to take if he were to avenge the torment his teammate constantly forced him to endure.

“You look constipated,” Hinata laughed, hands on hips and childish smile spread across his face.

Kageyama scowled in mild embarrassment, but he wouldn’t allow Hinata to ruin what was meant to embarrass him!

Before he could regret his decision and before someone walked in, he grabbed Hinata rather roughly by his shoulders, and the boy instinctively winced in fear of being hit. However what followed, even Hinata couldn’t predict.

Kageyama had to bend lower and tip the boy’s chin upwards to press against his lips with his own. At first, Hinata’s lips were tense, a bubbling protest forming due to the sudden surprise, but then Hinata relaxed and Kageyama’s hesitance evaporated.

Despite the grace and control he possessed during volleyball, Kageyama was rather clumsy as he accidently leaned too much and ended up knocking Hinata backwards to collide with the boomsticks that clattered to the floor.

The surroundings didn’t disturb their kiss, and Hinata clung to him tightly until they regained their balance. Their lips weren’t really moving and it wasn’t quite a sensual kiss given it was merely two boys trying to press harder and kiss deeper than the other. It was sloppy, messy, awkward, but it was a challenge, and similar to everything else, neither would submit to defeat by being the first to pull away.

To prevent being pinned against Kageyama’s body and the wall, Hinata pushed off and they tipped together against the bin of balls that rolled from under their feet. Kageyama landed hard on his back, blinking up to the blurry image of Hinata who straddled his hips and continued to assault him with kisses.

It seemed as though his plan had backfired as Hinata wasn’t as disgusted as he had anticipated the boy should be. Also it seemed as though Kageyama was working up quite the sweat as he tried to regain his sensibility and prevent the warmth that painted his cheeks and the adrenaline that hammered his heart.

“Give up?” Hinata’s musty breath ghosted over his lips while his untamed hair tickled his forehead.

God damn this antagonizer! 

“Never!” Kageyama answered a little breathlessly as though the exercise of kissing his best friend was more exhausting than volleyball practice. Too stubborn to lose, Kageyama hitched his leg over the boy’s hips and twisted his weight for the momentum needed to reverse their positions. With a startled grunt, Hinata found himself having his wrists pinned above his head and witnessing a surprising determination in the cold grey blue eyes.

They paused for a moment, both registering their shared interest and the stuffy atmosphere of the small closet. What they were doing was inappropriate, wrong, and awkward, yet the rush of adrenaline of pushing boundaries and exploring their limitations was intoxicatingly addictive and Kageyama could feel his heart swell with shameful desire.

“Give up?” Kageyama tempted, but Hinata merely laughed with one raised eyebrow and wiggled his body beneath Kageyama’s weight to raise his shoulder blades off the floor and to plant a teasing kiss which confirmed that no, Hinata would not give up.

So Kageyama met the challenge of the curious lips and he kept Hinata hands pinned to avoid any wandering touches that he would surely try to win the competition. For now, the warm lips were enough and Kageyama felt he was in a good position to possibly win the challenge.

As his kisses became more precise and accurate, he could feel the slight breathless gaps generated from the back of Hinata’s throat to assure him that whatever he was doing was working to unwind the confident persona beneath him.

His lips felt soft, well at least they felt softer than what Kageyama had ever thought they would–not that he had ever thought about how Hinata’s lips felt, but the thought was definitely in his mind now. The act of kissing was pleasurable, perhaps his most enjoyed competition yet, however with all the interest came a certain hesitation. He probably shouldn’t be so into this, he probably shouldn’t be kissing his teammate and best friend, he probably shouldn’t have put himself in this situation because it was rather weird and could jeopardize all of the progress they made in their friendship. However, his excitement and interest exceeded his doubts and Kageyama relied on instinct, much like Hinata would.

The heat of their bodies was translated through their gasping breaths and occasional awkward laugh when Hinata would accidently pinch Kageyama’s lip between his teeth or when Kageyama would run his tongue across his lower lip to explore inside his mouth.

Yes it was risky, yes it was unorthodox, but none of that seemed to matter when Kageyama could feel his heart hammering against his ribs and his stomach twisting with brewing interest. He had never really kissed like this before, never so sloppily and never so carelessly. But with Hinata, his inexperience didn’t seem to bother him as Hinata only encouraged the timid exploration with suggestive moans or teasing remarks.

The deeper their kisses went, the more intense the competition became and Kageyama could feel himself slipping away from the point of mild fascination to oncoming arousal. There would be no way he would continue with that embarrassing pressure, and the possibility of Hinata discovering his stimulation would instantly make him lose.

Somewhere in the distraction of covering himself, Kageyama accidently released Hinata’s hands which eagerly reached up to trace his jaw. Kageyama protested with a slight pull, but Hinata’s grip was firm and Kageyama could only hold his breath while he felt the alarming strange wetness slip into his own mouth. Partially disgusted but mostly mortified, Kageyama almost lost the competition by quickly leaning away, but Hinata was quicker and he sat up to continue the awkward kiss.

It was a tongue, Kageyama realized, but putting a name to that sensation wasn’t helpful since it didn’t solve his conflicted feelings. It should be gross, in fact the whole idea of kissing should be gross, and had Kageyama pictured himself doing this with anyone else, it would have been gross. But he was with Hinata and the evoking exploration felt oddly comfortable and left his lips tingling and cheeks burning.

After the initial breach, he felt the tongue begin to oscillate quicker inside and Kageyama felt gravely moan of pleasure generate at the back of his throat. Terrified of the noise, Kageyama temporarily broke the kiss to inhale the well needed oxygen that had been deprived of his lungs.

“Breathe through your nose, idiot,” Hinata mocked with his own breathless gasps.

“You’re such an ass!” Kageyama lightly shoved Hinata backwards in retaliation for involving his tongue and cheating in the competition. Also he just felt the need to defend his pride given he was shamefully aroused.

Hinata laughed, his bright eyes squinting with the genuine smile and Kageyama briefly forgot why he was angry. Hinata was beautiful, even when he didn’t want to be, even when he was annoying and begging for attention, even when he messed up his footing and fell on his ass, even when his pre-game sickness made his knees wobble and his face pale. These little things were barely noticeable, but Kageyama couldn’t seem to ignore the way the spinning ball reflected in his alert eyes, or how his orange hair flopped to the side after a nap. He was simply beautiful, and this epiphany was rather odd to have while Hinata mocked him.

As he was about to stop the laughter with another suffocating kiss, the door of the closet suddenly opened.

Hinata’s eyes widened in fear and he scrambled from underneath him to quickly stand as the stranger entered the room. Kageyama reacted differently, he was slower to stand and he wasn’t quite as embarrassed as Hinata who babbled apologizes when Daichi asked what they were doing. His cheeks were brighter than his hair and Hinata fleeting eyes exposed his guilt and embarrassment.

“Do you give up?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata’s expression was contorted in conflicting defeat as he so badly didn’t want to lose, but he wasn’t able to accept the challenge in front of their team captain who stared suspiciously at them.

When Hinata bowed in his head in shame, Kageyama knew he had won and the satisfaction of beating the difficult competitor was fulfilling and he could barely resist bragging his victory.

“Were you two fighting?” Daichi asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as they followed Kageyama who stood from his vulnerable position on the ground. Not only had Hinata lost, but now he was being blamed for attacking Kageyama! Oh this was just too good!

“No!” Hinata blurted out to defend himself, but Daichi wasn’t convinced. Unfortunately, the heavy blush, breathless pants, timid posture, and fleeting eyes all proved his guilt, while Kageyama’s cool stiff expression revealed very little of what transpired.

“Daichi,” Suga’s calming presence instantly soothed the tense atmosphere. “Leave them alone, they were just cleaning up.”

Kageyama frowned, wondering why Suga would cover their story when he knew nothing of their actions. Although he had much respect for his teammate and his analytical skill as a setter, his most impressive quality was his uniting effect that he inspired into the team. Not to mention, Suga also seemed to have a unique friendship with Daichi and had the ability to calm the impatient captain.

Daichi was led away by the guiding hand on his shoulder and he swore he noticed a smirk from Suga which could possibly suggested that he knew the truth. But Kageyama ignored the discomforting thought since there was no way anyone could have seen them or know of their competitive challenges.

When they emerged from the closet, Hinata was bright red and he hid his embarrassment as he scurried away past the whispers of his teammates.

Kageyama watched him carefully, trying to determine whether the product of the challenge was simple embarrassment or if it was something more toxic like shame or regret. It was odd because Hinata had seemed so confident and interested, but maybe the results of his actions had only now registered, and perhaps he was disgusted. Whatever the reason, Kageyama was just thankful that Tsukki wasn’t there to endlessly tease him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kageyama feels insecure about himself but Hinata calms him down with reassuring kisses. Then things get more intimate as they discuss what to do with their erections.

Kageyama was initially worried that his previous advance would lead to awkwardness between them, however Hinata met him with cheery eyes and a bright smile the following day with no mention of yesterday. 

Things seemed to progress from then on and their competitions became more and more experimental. 

Nearly all study sessions ended with them wrestling each other to the bed and colliding lips with wandering hands. It wasn’t gentle or necessarily romantic, but the challenge was pleasurable and each seemed to enjoy their roles. Things improved from their first time of clanking teeth and bumping noses, therefore it became less of a challenge and more of a perfection. 

When they parted with panting breaths and heaving chests, they wouldn’t speak of their actions and they would simply continue with their homework after trying to dig the pencils out of the twisted sheets. 

Kageyama didn’t really mind. To him, he didn’t need titles to complicate their friendship, all he needed was to feel the warm lips trailing down his jawline and teasing the skin on his neck. 

It became unhealthy the amount of fantasizing Kageyama did during class or at practice. He partially blamed Hinata for his slipping grades, mostly because Hinata was such a damn distraction during class as he chewed on the end of his eraser, and not to mention their failed study sessions should be renamed makeout sessions to be more accurate. Neither were helping his academics, but despite him diagnosing the problem, he didn’t have the desire to fix it. 

Their changing friendship dynamics didn’t affect their on-court interactions. They still argued, they still cheered, they still tried to compete with the other, and they still improved their spike until the motion was fluid and confident. 

Although Kageyama trusted Hinata, he believed that no spike was 100% guaranteed to earn a point. Unfortunately, each improvement they made seemed to inspire other teams to improve as well. It seemed their quick was being analyzed by every opponent, and despite him wanting Hinata to be invulnerable, he appreciated the challenge to make him a better setter. In the end, if Hinata jumped, Kageyama should be able to give him a direct toss for him to score with. But they were struggling as a team and Kageyama blamed himself.

“You’re thinking about it too much,” Hinata said while they laid together in his bed, hand propping his head up while the curious eyes trailed his expression.

“But I always do and it’s worked well before,” Kageyama complained, volleying the ball up towards the ceiling and watching the controlled ball arch back towards him. He flexed his fingers to cushion the ball, then he snapped his wrists forward to propel it away and up towards the ceiling. However, much like his problems, the ball always returned no matter how many times he tossed it away. 

“Find a balance between thinking and feeling.” Hinata followed the ball, the wide eyes were enticed with desired like a dog tracking a bone. 

“If I only relied on instincts, then I would be like you.”

“Is that bad?” Hinata protested and Kageyama caught the ball in his hands and twisted his body over to look at his friend. 

“No.”

“Then try it.” Hinata smiled, his charisma was addicting and the self-pity seemed to evaporate. Although he blamed himself for not being a better setter, he was more frustrated with himself than anything else. And luckily Hinata was there to talk with him and burn out his frustration.

“I just want to be good enough,” he sighed in response hating how vulnerable he sounded and how Hinata seemed to wince at the sensitive words.

“But you are good enough!” Hinata promised, rolling closer until their bodies were pressed together and Hinata shamelessly began to play with the hem of his shirt. “I mean sure you’re an asshole and sometimes you’re intolerable, but you’re a great player, Kageyama. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the best you can be, and I’ll always be here trying to beat you.”

In the most intensive way, Hinata provoked a shy smile and Kageyama huffed a small laugh at the attempt to boost his confidence in the process of tearing it down.

It was difficult because Kageyama knew he was a good player, his game sense was impeccable, his sets were accurate, his ability to adapt was strong, and his serves were impressive as well. He was a good player, and he knew that, however he was more concerned about his personality and whether he was a good person.

As lame as it sounded, the abandonment of his former teammates still haunted him and he was terrified of it happening again. Now that he had committed his trust towards his new teammates, he would be devastated to lose it. 

But how could he tell Hinata that? Hinata would laugh at him, call him a dumbass for being so insecure, and tell him he was being overdramatic. It wasn’t something he was proud of, in fact, he wasn’t exactly sure how much Hinata even knew of what happened. But the betrayal was traumatic and the sound of his toss dropping with no one there to hit it still echoed in his heart. 

In the end, he couldn’t talk about it because he was currently part of an accepting team and he felt part of a unit, more so than ever before. He just didn't want to burden Hinata which his stupid insecurities.

“You’re thinking again,” Hinata mumbled, fingers sneaking up under the hem of his shirt and tracing small circles along his lower stomach. 

Kageyama tensed feeling the suggestive touch provoke goosebumps along his skin. With the gentle touches, Kageyama couldn't seem to think properly and his previous worries evaporated. 

“You should try it,” Kageyama teased, reverting back to his assholery to defend against his sensitivity. 

Hinata raised his eyebrow, knowing that Kageyama was concealing something, but his sudden normal attitude seemed to ease Hinata’s suspicions. 

He rolled to his side, facing the sharp eyes of his friend who smiled incentively while biting his lip with growing interest. 

This time it wasn’t necessarily a competition, it was something they did to relieve stress and to workout the frustration. Kageyama didn’t want to think anymore, his brain hurt and his thoughts were toxic doubts. He just wanted to feel, something Hinata could provide and something that he would undoubtedly enjoy. 

He felt the lips press against his own, gentle, reassuring, and oddly calm compared to the normal sloppy rush. The careful pulses warmed his lips, making them quiver for friction while enjoying the passion of the shallow kisses. 

Kageyama kept the pace while wiggling his body closer and reaching up with his fingers to timidly touch Hinata’s pointed chin. As to encourage him more, Hinata introduced his own hands into the equation of sensations. 

Underneath his shirt, Hinata ran his hands up along his sides then down against his abdomen. His nimble hands were dangerous, pressing down on certain regions for added pressure while barely touching other regions for an antagonizing tickle. 

Kageyama became lost as he attempted to split his focus between kissing and feeling the touches beneath his shirt, so when Kageyama broke away for breathy inhalations, Hinata took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head. 

Unlike the movies, it wasn’t swift or romantic movement. His arm became hooked awkwardly in the shirt, forcing Hinata to pull harder to dislodge his head from the neck hole.

“You have a big head,” Hinata laughed, tugging the shirt over his ears and eventually over his head. 

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled, aggressively yanking Hinata’s own shirt over his head as well then shoving him back down to the bed. 

Now that they were both shirtless, Kageyama felt that he would be able to effectively experiment with his own hands. Hinata smiled, not a hint of nervousness or anxiety despite his vulnerable position and exposed body. 

It’s not like they had never seen each other’s bodies before. They were teammates after all, and they often changed from their sweaty clothes after practice and occasionally showered. However this felt different because he was fairly certain no one had ever seen Hinata like this before, and he was certain that no one had seen him like this before. It was indecent, it was weird, it was unfathomable, but Kageyama was so intrigued that he felt himself physically shaking with anticipation to feel the skin against his own. 

So he descended, body arching lower to press against Hinata’s chest and to guide his lips towards the teasing smirk. They parted instantly, welcoming Kageyama’s firm lips and allowing his tongue to slip inside. They kissed deeper than before, the pace increasing due to the lack of clothing and excitement that ignited through their exploratory touches. 

Kageyama felt his head starting to spin, desperate for oxygen and delirious from the lustful intoxication. It was impossible to remain calm and his normal unreactive attitude was very alert and aroused due to his hammering heart and twisting of his stomach. Despite the symptoms, Kageyama wouldn’t stop, at least not until Hinata did. Without knowing it, their kisses resorted back to the competitive challenge that had them both improving and pushing harder to beat the other. 

Determined to take advantage of his position, Kageyama intentionally allowed his lips to leave the safety of Hinata’s in order to travel down his jaw and drag against his neck.

He felt Hinata tense, his body arching slightly and nails digging into Kageyama’s back. He paused momentarily, wondering if the reaction was good or bad, but as Hinata angled his head away to expose more of his neck, Kageyama didn’t wait for any more indicators before he continued to suck at the sensitive skin. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing which was why he measured his success based on Hinata’s reaction. Whenever he felt a raspy inhale rattled against his throat, Kageyama knew he was doing something right and he would form a suction with his mouth and nibble with his teeth. When witnessing the marks that he left, Kageyama almost stopped, it was inappropriate to mark him like this and he had a feeling Hinata would kill him if he knew, so Kageyama decided to continue past the neck and plant apologetic kisses against his collarbone. The shift in aggression was reflected well in the unfocused amber eyes which were glazed over in pleasure. Seeing the undone expression from the normally confident boy triggered an alarming sense of satisfaction knowing he was responsible for causing the reaction. Kageyama smirked, he would definitely win this challenge. 

His lips explored the exposed body, kissing and nipping the curves of his chest and down the muscles of his abdomen. In unison with his mouth, he felt with his hands in all the areas his lips couldn’t travel. He continued the tease until his mouth brushed against the hem of his jeans and bumped against an unexpected hardness.

His eyes flashed upwards, witnessing the disheveled appearance of panting lips, heaving chest, flushed cheeks, and hazy eyes. Once again Kageyama was stricken with the impressive beauty of the uncensored moment. 

“You’re hard,” Kageyama observed, trying not to intentionally tease more than necessary, but he had already caused the damage. 

“So are you,” Hinata remarked and Kageyama began to feel reaching hands rubbing between his legs to stimulate the growing erection. 

He pulled away, alarmed at the bold touches and uncertain of whether it was acceptable to be erect from simply kissing another. His stimulation was awfully embarrassing and he tried to cover himself by collecting the bed sheets onto his lap. Quite oppositely, Hinata seemed comfortable and he crawled towards him as though fascinated by their aroused states. He pulled at the blankets but Kageyama clung to them tightly.

“Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed in shame. Hinata laughed and sat back on his heels momentarily as he gave him a pitied look.

“What?” he defended. “Are you gonna take care of that yourself, or should I?”

Kageyama stammered, his eyes wide in shock and body squirming in discomfort from the bold statement. 

“You can’t just say it like that!” Kageyama whispered harshly, quite embarrassed on behalf of Hinata’s blunt rhetoric. 

“How else am I supposed to say it?” Hinata questioned. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to respond, but nothing logical came out. Perhaps it was because the suggestion was awfully mortifying or maybe it was because all of the blood supplying his brain was being pulled down between his legs. 

“Are you going to let me?”

“Then I’ll.. you know?” Kageyama mumbled unable to admit the product of being jerked off. 

“That’s the plan,” Hinata smiled, somehow reducing the complexity of their situation to simple human needs. It wasn’t normal but Hinata held the confidence that it was tradition to have friends do these unspeakable things with each other. 

“But I don’t wanna lose!” Kageyama complained.

“Is it really losing?” Hinata countered and he made a good point. Perhaps he would actually lose if he refused the challenge. 

“Let me do you first,” Kageyama demanded and suddenly Hinata’s confidence evaporated.

“No way!” he refused now that his own pride was at stake. 

“So we do it ourselves?” 

“Or we do it together,” Hinata suggested. “And who ever comes first, loses.”

Kageyama winced, the words sounding so painfully direct that they stung his dignity and it made him reconsider whether he should pack up and go home. It wasn’t worth the awkwardness or embarrassment of losing a challenge like this. 

As much as his mind wanted to leave, his body and irrational desires rooted himself to the bed, even when Hinata crawled closer and began fumbling with the button of  his jeans. 

Kageyama slapped his hands away, thinking Hinata was way too eager for his own health and that he was quite capable of undressing himself. 

He couldn’t look at Hinata while he unzipped his jeans and wiggled out of the pants, he was too scared that Hinata was staring at him and he didn’t want to witness the potential interest or hesitance. He just wanted to win without having to demoralize himself. 

Although he wasn’t naked, the prominent bulge in his boxer briefs proved that he was still painfully aroused but he was somewhat soothed while watching Hinata strip and show that he was also stimulated. Maybe soothed wasn’t the right word because watching made his body flush with heat and turn red in embarrassment, not to mention his arrhythmic heart beat surely should be a concern since he felt more alert than in any other volleyball game. 

He looked away, too ashamed to keep watching as he reevaluated all of his life choices that led him to be lying nearly naked with his best friend as they competed on who could get the other off first. 

Then he felt the first contact, but it wasn’t where he expected. Hinata leaned in with a gentle kiss, pressing deeply into his lips and running a reassuring hand along his lower jaw. The sensual gesture instantly calmed his anxieties, so much so that the tension drained from his body until he was able to enjoy the kisses and acknowledge the growing pressure against his underwear was both normal and acceptable. 

When he felt the wandering hands rub against his erection, Kageyama did the same. He wasn’t about to sit back and allow Hinata to win without any sort of response. 

The hands felt good, really warm and gentle around the sensitive area, and despite it being a competition, Hinata slowly teased the erection with a flat palm that ran against his length over his boxers. 

Kageyama exhaled a shaky breath against Hinata’s neck, bowing his head lower to escape the suffocating lips. The burning heat between their bodies was thick and the stale air of hyperventilated gasps puffed against his skin. 

Hinata tensed when Kageyama emulated the movement, a pressured stroke over clothing that seemed to stimulate his cock to jump beneath his hand. Kageyama smiled, a nervous breath of laughter broke the silence and he repeated the movement once again to evoke a similar reaction.

“Asshole,” Hinata panted, angered by the tease but too captivated to pull away. He rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder and used his hands to finally slip beneath his boxer briefs in revenge. 

Kageyama gasped feeling the nimble hands touch him, actually touch him with no barrier of clothing and no hesitation whatsoever. It didn’t take him long before he felt the sure and strong hands closing over him and give solid pumps that sent waves of pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Fuck,” Kageyama swore, eyes squeezing shut and hands losing their focus on Hinata. The quick bastard false started, and now it would be impossible to regain the leverage he once had.

Hinata quickly pulled him loose, and despite the embarrassment of being exposed, it felt rather good to feel the sting of cooler air and the freedom from the trapped underwear. 

“Whoa,” Hinata breathed, a quiet exasperation that made Kageyama blush so deeply that he was relieved that Hinata couldn’t see his face. 

“Can you not look at it like that!” Kageyama begged, his voice high and tight at the awkwardly impressed stare. 

Hinata didn’t answer, but he did flash a devilish grin that was unsettling. The boy’s enthusiasm was addictive and Kageyama swallowed down his fear and allowed himself to be manipulated by Hinata’s controlled hands. 

The fingers wrapped around his girth, one hand fondling his balls and the other giving confident firm strokes until pre-come leaked from the tip. 

Kageyama was stiff, trying hard not to succumb to the pleasure and allow Hinata to win, and despite his attempts to distract Hinata with sloppy kisses along his cheekbones and lips, Hinata was focused with the same zoned in concentration he used whenever he was absolutely determined to succeed. It was frightening to know that his dick was the focus of all of Hinata’s energy, but the rhythmic pumps and the heat of his fingertips burned into his shaft, augmenting the tension until he was rock hard and desperate to alleviate the pressure. 

Hinata used his thumb to circle to head of his cock which earned a shameful uncensored moan that accidently slipped between his lips. Hinata stirred with interest, enjoying the noises and repeating the motion until yet another escaped as a breathy hiss. 

As the rhythm increased, so did Kageyama’s panting as he rode towards the climax and lost control of all dignity and logic. He reached for Hinata, hands diving underneath his boxer briefs and pulling out the pulsing erection to even the playing fields. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s tone was deep and growly and did not help his abstinence. 

Kageyama bit his lip and began to solely focus on inflicting as much pleasure as possible. 

In his hand, Hinata seemed like a considerable size, and although it was weird to be inspecting his friend’s dick to compare with his own, Kageyama was still able to admire the silky shaft and appreciate round head. 

Kageyama worked him in his hand, giving full and strong strokes and performing variation of pressure squeezes that seemed to unhinge Hinata’s calm attitude. Hinata collapsed against him, using his own hands to increase the pace which brought Kageyama closer to his climax. 

He gritted his teeth, his own pumps punctuated by rushed gasps and harsh grunts. His flushed cheeks burned with heat and his eyes were unfocused as he drifted into a world of stimulation. Intoxicated with lust, Kageyama felt himself slip closer to orgasm as his breath hitched in his throat and his head spun in dizziness. 

“Fuck, Hinata, so good!” he moaned, unraveling with each recurring pump. 

Hinata didn’t answer, or more accurately, he couldn’t answer and risk himself saying something undignified. His harsh breathing fanned against Kageyama’s chin, musty and warm much like his grip on his cock. 

Kageyama blinked through his blurred vision to witness Hinata’s distorted face. His eyebrows were dipped, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyelids were squeezed shut as he balanced the assault of sensations between touch and sound. Kageyama watched, mildly fascinated as the swollen lips whispered soft mumbles that he couldn’t quite understand. 

Kageyama strained his ears, ignoring the deafening pulse of rushing blood and dulling the grunts and moans. The quiet gasps were ascending numbers, and after a moment of recognition, Kageyama realized that Hinata was counting, but what for?

“Are you timing me?” Kageyama growled, yanking Hinata more roughly and biting down on the quivering lip to pause his count.

“You’re lasting fairly long.” Hinata pulled away from the attacking kiss with a proud smirk, but Kageyama was not remotely amused.

“You unbelievable bastard!” Kageyama swatted Hinata’s hands away then pushed his friend flat on his back.

“Kageyama, I was just–” The words dissolved in the back of his throat in a nervous swallow as Kageyama held Hinata roughly in his hands and jerked up and down with quick repeating motions. 

Hinata perched up on his elbows, eyes in a trance of watching Kageyama handle him so intently in determination. Now that he was free of Hinata’s hold, Kageyama was focused on his sole objective; making him come as quickly as possible.

“Shit!” Hinata grunted, arms raising to cover the blush on his cheeks as his hips jerked up in unison to match Kageyama’s pace. The added friction released a series of curses and moans that Hinata attempted to conceal beneath his arm. 

“You’re cheating!” Hinata protested as Kageyama held him down and kept his wandering hands from reaching towards his painful erection. Yes he wanted Hinata’s touch, but the little asshole did this to himself the moment he started to time his orgasm. 

“You started it first!” Kageyama countered while continuing the jerking thrusts. Hinata’s hips shifted, muscles tight and ass clenched as he resisted the urge to come. 

Hinata whimpered, making noises and sounds that Kageyama couldn't have ever imagined yet he couldn't seem to cleanse from echoing in his ears. The radiating noises traveled straight to his cock which spasmed and twitched in arousal with each blossoming sound. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata moaned sensually, back arching and eyes dilating with a reddened face. His fingers scrambled around his back, nails digging into his skin as he anchored his body in the moment suspended before orgasm. 

Kageyama grabbed his own erection, jerking himself quickly. He was unable to resist the temptation of the beautiful sight sprawled beneath him. The energetic ball of confidence was now rocking and spasming as his body rode through the waves of orgasm. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, toes curling and cock jumping in his hand as release split over his palm and pooled on Hinata’s abdomen. His body tensed momentarily, mouth parted in a trapped moan and eyes squeezed closed. 

Kageyama groaned, feeling his own climax override his system and consume him with a blissful sense of weightlessness. Kageyama came hard, spilling over both himself and Hinata who was too exhausted to protest or even notice. 

The combination of sensations was overwhelming and Kageyama could only roll around and collapsed next to Hinata, both boys panting and gulping sweet oxygen to ease their racing hearts. The white light which blinded him during orgasm was beginning to fade, however his bones still felt weak and his muscles flopped with no strength. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled an apology, half-heartily sorry that he had accidently came on Hinata, which again wasn’t easily preventable, but it felt wrong nonetheless. 

Hinata didn’t answer, but he accepted the apology with a gentle kiss against Kageyama’s temple. The heat of the moment seemed to evaporate leaving Kageyama rather cold and empty until he felt his friend wiggle up beside him. Hinata reached over him and pulled a few tissues which he used to clean himself off. Kageyama accepted some of his own and was thankful to clean the stickiness from his skin. 

“So I won,” Kageyama teased. 

“No way! It was a tie!” Hinata countered.

“No, the rule was whoever came first lost, therefore, you lost.” Kageyama was annoyed having to remind his friend of the rules that he created himself, but he assumed Hinata was just struggling with the idea of admitting defeat.

“Tie.”

“Loser.”

“Tie!”

“Loser!”

“Fine,” Hinata submitted with a grumble, “but it was so worth it!” 

It wasn’t easy to agree that he was defeated, but there was a harboured warm affection that emerged from the wide amber eyes. Kageyama smiled in return, feeling the most comfortable he had ever felt laying naked beside his friend–not that it was a common occurrence. 

The annoying ring of his phone reminded him that it was a school night and he was an hour past curfew, so he stood and began to dress himself under the watchful gaze of his lazy friend who curled himself underneath the sheets.

As he zipped up his jacket, a realization dawned on him. Despite Hinata losing the competition, it was the first challenge in which a loser actually won. And during the walk back to his house, Kageyama believed that Hinata wasn’t lying when he said it was worth it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Back on the court, there is some miscommunication which Hinata uses to fuel his revenge on the bus. Other teammates appear in this chapter during the game situation, and afterwards, there is some 'fun' stuff.

“Give it to me!” Hinata shouted, his voice radiating around the large gym and silencing the other matches that momentarily paused to witness the crazed Karasuno middle blocker call for the ball.

Kageyama noticed all of this despite him being focused on the receive. Even before Hinata was certain of the direction of the pass, the blur of orange had already darted to his left. Perhaps he had that much faith in his teammates to give a proper receive, but Kageyama couldn’t afford to distract himself by tracking Hinata, at least not until he was certain the pass would be accurate.

Nishinoya tracked the ball expertly, moving his feet to ensure his body was stabilized to receive the forceful spike. With little arm movement, the libero swiftly raised the ball into the air with wicked backspin. It may not have been the perfect pass, but it was all Kageyama needed to make a confident set. However, Hinata–being the annoying quick freak he was–had somehow already jumped and was currently suspended in the air at his highest point, and Kageyama didn’t even have the ball yet! Damn him, he had left too early!

Kageyama locked eyes with his energized teammate who’s hair floated around his determined expression, and for a moment Kageyama felt as though Hinata was the only player on the court. It was just him and Hinata, just like practice, just like in bed, just like on their walk home, just like in class. However the the rush of the stadium enclosed him, suffocating his confidence and smothering his decision.

Hinata was already sinking, his small height was now being shadowed by the strong wall of hands that blocked clear lane he had. For a back row set, Asahi was perfectly position, and as always, he was prepared. Tanaka was caught watching, but he appeared to be open on the far side since the opposing setters crowded around Hinata in anticipation. His remaining choice was one he hated; a setter’s dump.

So there were his options, none of which he was completely confident in, but he hadn’t the time to reconsider or hesitate any longer.

He broke eye contact with Hinata, his decision was made and Hinata wouldn’t be happy with it. Turning at the last second, he twisted his body towards the back row, finding the team’s ace and passing the responsibility to score on his capable shoulders.

His powerful swing broke through the oppressive blocks, sending the ball crashing into the far right side of the court with a deafening boom to accompany the point.

“Yes!” the team shouted, Nishinoya jumping on his back to reach up and pat the top of his head. For some reason, Asahi always seemed surprised with his own capabilities and he shyly smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. He assured everyone that it wasn’t a big deal apart from it being the point that closed the distance in the point deficit. Asahi was critical for the team, whether he admitted it or not, but his point had now shifted the momentum in their favour.

Kageyama was proud of his decision but he could hardly celebrate as sharp heated eyes burned into the back of his skull. He knew Hinata wasn’t happy being ignored, especially after he called for it so intently. Sure he accepted his role as a convincing decoy, but he still would rather be the hero and earn his team a point.

“You hesitated!” Kageyama felt a pair of hands shove him from behind and he spun around warily to face the enraged orange-haired boy who had his arms crossed over his chest and raised on his toes to get into his face.

“Your timing was off!” Kageyama explained but Hinata rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“That never stopped you before!” Hinata argued, and defiantly shoved him once again to cause Kageyama to stumble backwards. Normally he would have fought back, but subconsciously Kageyama knew that Hinata was right, a miscommunication with timing shouldn’t have confused him.

“Hey!” Tanaka was quick to hold back the feisty boy and calm Hinata’s rage while Kageyama looked away in shame.

Daichi met his eyes with concern and he felt the alarmed reactions of his teammates place doubts in his abilities. He was allowed to make that judgement of whom he would toss to, he didn’t always have to set to Hinata. However, no one questioned his judgement, they were concerned about his hesitation.

Kageyama took a deep breath, ignoring the murmurs of doubts swarming the court. He watched Hinata cool his attitude by taking a quick drink, and he set his jaw in determination while he marched towards his teammate to settle the issue.

Warnings were shouted over his shoulder, arms pulling him back and telling him to drop the issue, but Kageyama wanted to confront Hinata before things became tense and ruined their performance.

Caught off guard, Kageyama gripped him by the forearm and pulled him closer. He dipped down to whisper in his ear, words that were direct but hidden from the opposing team’s wandering attention.

“Hey–!” Hinata started to protest, but Kageyama squeezed his forearm tightly.

“You’re right,” he said in a whisper and after a moment of consideration, Hinata’s chapped lips curved into a cocky smile.

“Did you wanna say that louder?” Hinata offered but Kageyama was quick to smother the brief victory.

“Shut up,” he growled. “We need a quick but I need you to be open. Your timing was off and the block was on you like glue. So I need you to separate and I’ll set off the net, away from the big block to give you the space to swing.”

“So you won’t hesitate?”

“Not unless you’re covered.”

“Then I’ll be open, and I’ll score.” The confident smirk infused him with assurance and Kageyama nodded his approval. Hinata darted away underneath his arm, but not without first giving a discrete slap on his ass which could be easily hidden since Hinata was shorter and didn’t have to reach as far.

Kageyama hissed between his teeth, eyes locked onto the speedy flash of orange which he loved to hate. There were so many things he wanted to do to Hinata in that moment, but as the referee blew his whistle, Kageyama was forced back into reality where the only thing he could control was the accuracy of his toss.

Tsukki served, his normal consistence lob that wasn’t difficult to receive and drove majority of the team crazy. Their talented middle blocker was a strong player, although he didn’t perform to his full capabilities. Whether he was unmotivated or he intentionally hid his talent with a nonchalant attitude, Tsukki could swing a forceful swerve if he wanted. Yet he served softly to frustrate his teammates, but at least it was consistent rather than some other players.

As expected, the other team received it easily, directing a near perfect pass towards their setter who tossed it tight to the net. Unfortunately their strong blocker who could have judged the spike perfectly was currently resting in the backrow, and his replacement was Hinata.

His eyes were glued on the ball, tongue licking his lips in anticipation to touch the ball, he craved it, he wanted it, and despite his shorter size, he was not to be underestimated because Hinata could jump just as high as anyone Kageyama knew. As to prove Kageyama’s thought, Hinata loaded his legs, palms facing towards the net and eyes locked on the traveling ball that hovered over the tape.

Hinata jumped, snapping upwards like a spring and defying gravity to reach high over the net and cut down the hitter’s angles. Something about watching Hinata was so motivating and inspiring since the boy used every ounce of strength and determination to complete any task, no matter how unlikely he was to succeed.

Kageyama watched then shook himself free of the trance to crouch in a recovery position. Despite Hinata’s effort, it was still unlikely he would complete a full block therefore Kageyama lowered his body, ready for the deflections that could ricochet off the hands.

Tall, skilled blockers could make a shield with their arms, physically arching over the opponent’s side of the net to angle the ball downwards, much like an umbrella. However Hinata was not a skilled blocker and he only managed to clip a piece of the ball due to his amateurish straight block. The ball rolled backwards, it wasn’t quite a block, more like a partial block to slow the speed of the ball, either way it was effective and Daichi was quick to receive it with hunched shoulders and accurate precision.

Kageyama anchored himself, his body stabilized and balanced to throw the ball in whatever direction was most favourable to score them a point.

“Once more!” The shrill shriek shot a jolt of electricity through his body, igniting his senses and making him hyper-aware of every presence in the gymnasium.

His eyes scanned, analyzing the perceived path of the orange blur that jumped from side to side in attempt to dislodge the tracking block. The issue with Hinata’s pattern was that even Kageyama didn’t know where the quick boy would end up. He had to rely on a sense that he didn’t trust, he had to rely on instincts.

The ball flexed in his fingertips and Kageyama bent his elbows dramatically to allow for the extra seconds needed for Hinata to commit to a targeted path. Kageyama held for what felt like an eternity, each second he feared the whistle that would penalize him for a lift, the illegal act of cushioning the ball between his fingers until he physically had to throw the ball from his hands. Hinata’s timing was off again, but this time he was too slow! Commit, damn it!

Hinata charged, his smaller frame freakishly fast as he darted towards the net, however to Kageyama’s shock and horror, Hinata was barreling full speed directly at him. Hinata’s path fixated on a position, his powerful approach shot him into the air, soaring closer to the net as he reached the highest point and towered over the non-existent block.

Kageyama’s instincts wanted to abort his stationary position that would surely collide with Hinata’s approach, the boy was blinded to his surroundings in the dangerous state of tunnel vision. Hinata was focused on the open court, and unfortunately, Kageyama was in his way.

Despite his instincts, Kageyama couldn’t afford to lose his balance but he risked a single step backwards while keeping his upper body extended to finish the pass.

The set would have to be quick and it would challenge his abilities to place the ball with minimal spin and minimal speed. It was risky, something they hadn’t practiced or ever attempted but Kageyama felt confident. If he had to perform a reckless toss, he was willing to use Hinata as the experiment.

The ball barely left his fingertips, the ghost of his prints still impressed on the dimpled surface. Kageyama placed it, he didn’t toss it, he didn’t throw it, he simply left it hanging in the air for Hinata to connect with.

The ball hovered for a moment as an orange flash swung, his arm acting a whip to violently change the direction of the floating ball and sending it crashing downwards to the empty court below. A kill, Kageyama realized and appreciated the no-touch receive on the spike, something that wasn’t common but felt so addictively sweet.

He wasn’t given much time to gawk at the near perfect hit since Hinata’s momentum kept him flying towards the net, and had Kageyama not been in his way, Hinata would have had his own point revoked. Instead of the net, he crashed into Kageyama and collided into his extended upper body. The air was forced from his lungs as he was knocked to the floor, taking most of the blow from the airborne assault. He landed roughly on his back, the force causing him to slide backwards until his body was stopped by the padded net post.

The gymnasium was silent, the tension hanging in the air in the delayed celebration. Kageyama’s head spun, but his flaring temper was focused on the idiot who had caused the collision.

Hinata crawled over on all fours, eyes wide in concern and a twitching smile that deceived his guilt.

“Did you see that, Kageyama? It was a kill!” Hinata declared cheerfully. Despite the shared pride of their incredible quick, Kageyama was too angered and embarrassed to be pleased. He lashed out towards Hinata who danced in his vision but the boy was too quick and had perceived the potential punch.

“You dumbass!” Kageyama growled, slowly pulling himself to his feet while ignoring the helping hands of his fellow teammates.

“Calm down, Kageyama,” the voice was a demand from his captain, but Kageyama shrugged off the firm grip to glare towards Hinata who blushed and giggled underneath the deadly stare. There was a once a time when Hinata would have paled at the sight of Kageyama’s anger and he would have been genuinely scared. However, now Hinata thought his anger was amusing, that only made him more infuriated.

“What the hell was that?” Kageyama swore, taking threatening steps towards Hinata who flexed his fingers and was fascinated by the sting on his palm. “I told you to get open!”

“And I did! Not my fault you were in my way,” he muttered.

He wanted to argue, but it was hard to attack his own directions that he had previously given.

“You did that on purpose,” Kageyama rubbed his sore ass, feeling rather stupid for giving Hinata such freedom.

“No,” Hinata admitted, “but it was a happy coincidence,” he added with a sly wink.

“You senseless moron! You could have gotten both of us hurt, or worse, you could have lost the point–!”

“That’s enough!” Daichi’s voice was concrete, not to be argued with or questioned which left Kageyama in an interesting position. Had he been younger, Kageyama would have surely continued his verbal attack despite the warning from a captain or any other respectable teammate. However, Kageyama had learned some tolerance and he subdued the urge to say more by physically biting his tongue to resist disobeying his captain.

Coach Ukai called a timeout, a desperate attempt to settle his team and calm the tension. Whatever inspiration his coach said, Kageyama lost his focus quickly. He glared towards Hinata, not allowing him the luxury of drinking peacefully without the heated eyes burrowing into the side of his skull. He was separated away from Hinata purposely and the boy basked happily in the fame of his newest hit.

Kageyama himself also received some congratulatory pats on his back and Suga approached to whisper advice on the dynamics of the opposing team. Although Suga was a welcomed presence, Kageyama still couldn’t seem to focus as he watched the soft orange hair float closer.

Hinata raised the bottom of his jersey and used it to dab the sweat on his forehead. The subtle hint of exposed skin made Kageyama’s heart throb in lust and his stomach lurch in desire. Kageyama groaned in frustration when Hinata noticed the stare and gave a wink in response. The damn tease surely did that on purpose!

Then Hinata reached for his bottle, sucking on the cap while stray water droplets rolled down his chin. His glowing skin, the dampened hair, the way his lips wrapped around the cap and how his throat bobbed while swallowing. Even though his cheeks began to flush and he felt a stir in his lower stomach, Kageyama couldn’t find the strength to look away, at least not until Suga repeatedly asked whether he was feeling sick. Apparently his face was contorted in a twitching scowl that made Hinata spit out his water in laughter. Before he could attempt another smack, the whistle was blown to signal the ending of the timeout and they were forced back onto the court.

The game continued and was eventually lost in a close score of 22-25. Although it was easy to feel discouraged and defeated, Kageyama replaced the bitterness of losing with the pride of effort. The team was exhausted from making desperate dives and one arm flailing passes. The anxiety of being so close to losing was debilitating, and Kageyama had been with teammates who physically and mentally could not perform under the pressure. However, each member of the Karasuno team fought, and they fought hard despite the score deficit and pending defeat.

The lost was easier to manage since it was relatively pointless and the exhibition game didn’t affect the team’s standings. Still, Kageyama hated to lose and his feelings were shared by Hinata who pouted angrily about not being able to connect with a few of Kageyama’s tosses.

Sharing the blame, Kageyama stared down towards his fingertips which twitched from exertion. He was frustrated with himself since he still struggled with the spin of his sets. The skill was extremely difficult to master, and for Kageyama, most skills came naturally to him which made this anomaly so discouraging. If he couldn't improve his toss, then he would fail his entire team and Kageyama couldn’t handle disappointing another team.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama,” Hinata said gently, noticing the fear that clouded his expression. “We will get that new quick.”

He nodded despite his doubts. He could argue about how the new quick was becoming more of a mental barrier than a physical one, he believed he could learn the skill but with each failure his self-confidence dwindled. The damn spin was impossible!

However, he didn’t argue because he didn’t want Hinata to be wrong. Whether the objective was improbable or not, Hinata always believed he could improve and they could win. The mindset was naive, but it was encouraging and Kageyama appreciated the perspective that was much more positive than his own.

On the bus ride the team was quiet, not due to shame, but because everyone was exhausted. Hinata’s head flopped onto his shoulder and Kageyama had the desire to shove him off in disgust but the peaceful expression pulled on his heartstrings so he allowed him to rest, but only this one time.

Kageyama faced the window, heavy eyes fluttering closed a few times but a rough pothole would jolt him awake and have him replaying all of the missed opportunities from the previous game. He hated torturing himself in this way, however that was how he improved so he envisioned the mistakes and fabricated solutions in his wandering mind.

Eventually chattering voices filled the silence as their teammates woke and were already speculating about the next game. Kageyama didn’t speak however, mostly relying on Hinata to amuse the neighbouring teammates.

“Kageyama,” Hinata turned to him, his wide eyes bright and lips curling into a smile. “Could you get my bag down from up there?”

“Get it yourself,” he grumbled, nudging closer to the window as Hinata pressed up against him.

“But I’m short and I can’t reach,” Hinata complained, a familiar pout prouding his lower lip.

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Pleaseeeee!” The nonsense begging continued for a solid 30 seconds before Kageyama cursed, threw the leaning boy off of him, and stood to retrieve the gym bag on the ceiling rack.

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.” Kageyama tossed the bag at him, but Hinata caught it and threw it back.

“Can you hold it for a second?”

“No!”

“Just a second!” Hinata pleaded and with the staring eyes of his teammates, Kageyama submitted with grumbles and whispered threats.

Hinata smiled cheerfully, allowing Kageyama to sit back down and helped him adjust the bag on his lap.

“What are you doing–?” Kageyama mumbled, confused about the positioning of the bag and the odd angle in which Hinata faced him.

“As I was saying, the new Mizuno shoes with the rubber soles are amazing! I have so much grip and I can jump much better than before.”

“But Hinata,” Yamaguchi said, “you jump the same height as before?”

“That’s true, but I have more confidence when I jump. I don’t have to worry about slipping because of dirty soles. Now that I don’t have to worry, I can jump much higher!” Hinata explained, using his hands to exaggerate his ascend into the sky.

“So it isn’t because of the added three inches of rubber?” Tsukki sarcastically asked and earned a glare from both Yamaguchi and Hinata while Kageyama snickered at the clever tease.

“Maybe you should have some,” Hinata countered.

“What? Rubber?” Tsukki smirked then winked towards Kageyama with the suggestive innuendo. “Nah, I think you’ll need it more.”

This time, all three glared at Tsukki until he placed his headphones over his ears and ignored any further arguments towards his tease.

Yamaguchi and Hinata continued the conversation of new volleyball equipment and techniques, both were eager for any tool that could advance their abilities. Kageyama quickly lost interest, he wasn’t amused at the idea nor did he believe any invention could compete with pure talent and hard work.

Soon he felt a familiar presence linger around his leg and he glanced down to feel the assertive fingertips tap against his thigh. He shot a glare towards Hinata to remove both his hand and his bag that currently resided on his lap.

Hinata ignored him, giving only a slight indication that he understood Kageyama’s frustration in form of a smile, however that could easily be confused with his normal cheery expression. The damn boy was always smiling!

He jerked his leg at the sensitive touch that now brushed in between his thighs.

“Hinata–” he warned but the boy simply pinched the loose gym shorts to quiet any complain.

Kageyama bit his lip in frustration, not willing to be vulnerable to Hinata’s touch but he also realized this was yet another competition of tolerance, and unfortunately for Kageyama, he had no offense opportunity, only defense against Hinata’s wandering fingers.

Hinata continued to talk normally to Yamaguchi who leaned over the back of his seat to speak. The angle of observation gave Yamaguchi the view to potentially see the path of Hinata’s hands. He squeezed his thighs closed in fear of being exposed. The idiot was willing to risk getting caught just to tease him? He was absolutely crazy for doing such things in public!

The straying hand used the gym bag on Kageyama’s lap as a shield as his fingers played with the elastic band of his shorts.

The familiar stir in his lower stomach made his skin flush with heat as he mentally cursed the touch but the adrenalin was so addictive that he barely resisted when the hand slipped underneath his shorts.

He gripped the edge of the seat, holding back a whimper of frustration as he twisted away from Yamaguchi’s view. Hinata’s finger quickly found the interested bulge that twitched at the initial touch. Running a flat palm against him, Kageyama exhaled a breathy sigh feeling the tingling sensation stimulate a growing erection.

Hinata played with him gently for a few calm sentences, but then his impatience caused him to add more pressure and friction until Kageyama was half-hard and showing through his shorts.

“Fucking bastard!” Kageyama muttered and Hinata squeezed him in retaliation.

He swallowed down a thick groan at the curious eyes of Yamaguchi who began questioning why the team’s setter was so flustered and squirmed awkwardly in his seat. Yamaguchi decided not to comment, it was best not to piss off the teammate with a wicked temper.

Kageyama hissed through his gritted teeth while his knuckles began turning white due to his strong grip. His hitched breathing was becoming suspicious so he focused on relaxed calm breaths as he settled down. As stimulating as Hinata’s hand was, he couldn’t draw attention to himself and their actions. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as his erection blossomed and Hinata was now exploiting his full aroused state by pumping long torturous strokes.

“Fuck,” he swore under a hushed breath and Hinata laughed sadistically as he continued to handle him and maintain a fluent conversation with Yamaguchi at the same time.

Kageyama tore his attention away from his dick to listen on the topic of conversation, hoping that it would somehow distract him of his current position. However, whether it was intentional or not, the subject was so boring that Kageyama quickly lost focus and was captivating by the pleasure intoxicating his system.

His mind scrambled to find something else to think about, some other distraction to ignore the increased friction and speed of the strokes. Was this asshole really going to jerk him off in public? He wouldn’t make him orgasm, right?

From the augmenting pressure between his legs and the radiating numbness spreading through the base of his cock, Kageyama was sure his orgasm was certainly Hinata’s intention. Unbelievable! At this point of arousal, he didn’t know if it would be worse to come or remain in this state. He would definitely kill Hinata for this embarrassment!

He bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed, it was the only way to keep from moaning. His own hands reached towards Hinata, giving him a lap slap to indicate he was done, he accepted his defeat and couldn’t handle any more strokes.

He locked his hips to prevent himself from thrusting and he swallowed the indecent noises with a pained expression of his face. Luckily, Hinata stopped, pulling out almost immediately after Kageyama admitted defeat.

As if to insult his lost even more, the bus jerked to a halt and symbolized that he had almost endured the entire bus ride without losing. God damn it!

Hinata stood quickly, yanking the bag up from Kageyama’s lap.

“Don’t!” he shouted in a tense voice, reaching out for the bag and clutching it over his crotch while he stood to wrestle it back.

The entire team glanced towards them to witness the odd scene. Kageyama was certainly acting weird, his face was flushed, limbs were shaky, his pupils were wide and dilated, and he spoke in a cracked desperate voice. It wasn’t uncommon for Kageyama to work himself to the point of exhaustion, so perhaps he was delirious from the lack of rest. Either way, their starting setter was acting strange.

Hinata smiled at the team’s attention and he held the handle of the bag. He tugged it gently, a subtle threat that proved he could pull the bag away and expose him at any opportunity. Kageyama pleaded for mercy through a desperate look in which Hinata smirked at and dropped the handle in response.

“You wanna carry my bag for me?” he teased while the team watched.

Kageyama sighed, positioning it awkwardly to hide his erection and to avoid stares from his teammates. He would be caught dead carrying around Hinata’s stuff, however it would be worse to expose his state.

“Yes,” he muttered angrily with an embarrassed scowl.

“Thanks!” Hinata cheered and jumped down the narrow aisle of the bus. Kageyama cursed him as he went and received concerned glances from his teammates who concluded Kageyama must be sick for him to offer carrying someone else’s stuff.

As he squeezed between the groggy athletes, he kept the bag tight against his waist while trying to appear unsuspicious and relatively normal.

No one mentioned his odd behaviour, but it didn’t mean that they didn’t notice. Kageyama’s reddened cheeks felt painfully obvious and he glared under his dark bangs as he waddled off the bus.

He was definitely going to get revenge for this. Hinata would regret ever provoking him, or maybe he wouldn’t. Kageyama watched the bouncing orange blur sprint towards the gym where he would surely practice for the next few hours. As much as Kageyama wanted to join him, he had other pressing matters to consider, therefore he awkwardly walked towards the bathroom while plotting Hinata’s demise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kageyama neglects Hinata which leads to a rather interesting game of strip volleyball. The winner gets a favourable reward.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also I'm really sorry for the delayed update. Honestly I'm running out of ideas on what more to do with this story, plus exams got in way of writing. This chapter is quite longer than the others since I couldn't really find a place to divide it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

He refused to talk to Hinata for the following week, however his treatment only lasted a day before Hinata was complaining and hanging off of his arms when Kageyama refused to acknowledge him.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized, although Kageyama didn’t believe his sincerity so he shoved him away and released his frustration on the volleyball which sailed into the other side of the court.

It wasn’t until that night when Hinata visited and finally finished what he started on the bus did Kageyama forgive him. Besides, it was hard to stay made at someone who gave really good handjobs.

Still, Kageyama was still shocked by how bold Hinata had been to tease him so mercilessly with their teammates nearby. The thought was disgusting, infuriating, and very shameful, however the experience had ignited a boiling sense of arousal which was enhanced by the risk of being discovered. Although he told himself and Hinata that he hated it, he truly felt an alarming sense of vulnerability that somehow made him more impressed by how sneaky they both were.

Despite their efforts to remain undiscovered, there were still murmured whispers and suspicious questions being asked whenever Hinata came to practice with faded teeth marks trailing underneath this shirt collar or when Kageyama had small bruises the size of fingertips against his hipbones.

Kageyama would stammer excuses and threatened to fight anyone who had a problem while Hinata simply shrugged with a devious smile that created more questions than answers. Even if their teammates were suspicious, they wouldn’t ever suspect the two friends were the cause of each other’s marks, right?

Soon school work began to accumulate while volleyball practices became longer and more intense, often stretching late into the nights. Kageyama couldn’t find the time to fool around with Hinata which began to frustrate both of them.

There was no doubt in Kageyama’s mind that Hinata was busy as well, however the boy seemed to have issues prioritizing, and despite him enjoying their time spent together, Kageyama couldn't allow himself to distracted by Hinata. It seemed their only time allotted for the other were the few moments spent in the storage closet during the water breaks of practice.

“Come over!” Hinata begged one night after practice.

Kageyama was sweaty, having worked hard unlike Hinata who seemed to have reserved some energy to attempt dragging Kageyama home with him.

“I can’t,” he explained vaguely, gulping down some water as he avoided the hurt expression.

“Why not?” Hinata demanded for an answer, the smaller boy showing surprising strength as he rooted Kageyama to the sidewalk, preventing him from plowing forward. Had he not exhausted himself during practice, he might have tossed Hinata aside due to his expert ability to be an annoying shit. However, Kageyama was tired and he hadn’t the stamina to fight with Hinata both verbally or physically.

“I have a paper to write. It’s due at midnight and I haven’t started.” It was true, and although he solely blamed himself for the procrastination, it didn’t make the explanation any easier for Hinata who glared angrily in response.

“I can help you!” Hinata suggested, his glare morphing into an excited grin.

Kageyama frowned, looking away and hating how enthusiastic Hinata appeared at the idea of spending time together.

He missed Hinata’s attention, the subtle smack of the ass, and jarring remarks on the court weren’t enough, and they didn’t dare to make any suggestive contact during class except for an occasional wink or kick underneath the desk. Kageyama had been yelled at one too many times for joking around with Hinata during class, even once they were threatened to be separated if they didn’t pay attention.

As much as he wanted Hinata to entertain him at his house, Kageyama couldn't. Not because he didn’t want it, but because he knew they wouldn’t do any work.

“No,” Kageyama said firmly. “I really need a passing grade, and you’re not even passing the class, so how could you possibly help me?” He pushed Hinata aside, while stomping away down the dark street.

“Well, you have a 36% in that class, and I have a 28%, so add those numbers together and it’s over 50%. Meaning that if we combine our intellect, and other stuff,” Hinata winked suggestively which earned an eye roll from Kageyama in the process, “then you should have a passing grade!”

“It doesn’t work like that, dumbass,” Kageyama groaned. Hinata was a lot a things; annoying, stupid, freakishly quick, a pain in the ass, however his most intolerable quality was his damn persistence.

Hinata sighed, head hanging low against his chest and eyes exposing his distress. Kageyama winced, hating seeing that abandoned look that left his heart aching and feeling guilty.

Hinata’s extended arms fell from his chest and he stepped aside to allow Kageyama to pass by, however he couldn’t. He felt responsible for the current mood and he would do anything to try and salvage all of those annoying qualities that made Hinata the most naively positive person he knew.

“I feel like you’re avoiding me.” The words stung more than they should have. It was a simple statement, merely 6 words, yet they dissolved a slow burning hole through his conscience for doing something he wasn’t quite aware he was doing. He swallowed shamefully, unsure of how he should respond. Maybe it was worth failing the class if it meant Hinata would be satisfied.

“I’m not trying to,” Kageyama replied, his voice tight with worry and eyes scurrying the deflated expression.

“Well it has been a couple weeks since you came over and you’ve denied every single invite. Are you still mad about the bus?”

“No!” Kageyama said quickly, not wanting Hinata to possibly blame himself for his crazy personal life. “I’ve just been really busy.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, obviously skeptical of the lame excuse but Kageyama didn’t know how he could make himself sound more sincere. He was busy, it wasn’t something he could really describe or prove without fabricating reasons and making them sound like excuses.

“I get it.” Hinata turned away, dragging his feet against the concrete as he sauntered towards his bike.

The toxic acid that burned through his conscience was now creating painful holes in his heart. He watched Hinata’s movements, never having seen him so depressed since losing against Aoba Josai, and it hurt even worse since he was responsible.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called taking long strides to equate the small shuffles. “I’ll toss to you tomorrow.”

Hinata didn’t react as he normally did and continued to sulk. Perhaps it was because the bargain was a common occurance and it was discovered that Kageyama enjoyed giving the tosses just as much as Hinata enjoyed hitting them.

“I’ll make time for you, Hinata.” This time Hinata paused, turning towards Kageyama to peer over his shoulder with a curious expression.

Kageyama took this opportunity to reach out and touch his friend, the first intentional romantic contact he had initiated in some time. It felt comfortable, it felt nice. Maybe somewhere along their playful impromptu sessions, Kageyama had developed feelings because Hinata was not just someone he kissed because he could, no, Hinata was special and different, something Kageyama wasn’t quite sure of yet.

“Tomorrow, bright and early, I’ll toss to you and we can have fun, you know?” Kageyama winked with a teasing smile which seemed to tug on the lips of Hinata who hid his interest with a nonchalant shrug.

“I’m busy,” Hinata said, but his fake excuse didn’t last long when Kageyama smacked him in retaliation and Hinata began to giggle.

“You’re an asshole,” Kageyama complained as Hinata’s depressed act evaporated into a burst of laughter, proving he was a talented actor and a douche.

“You were so concerned!”

“Shut up,” Kageyama pouted.

“You should have seen your face!”

Kageyama shoved Hinata away and spun on his heel to march in the opposite direction, ignoring the echoes of laughter behind him. Hinata was so overdramatic and Kageyama didn’t know who he was more angry with, Hinata for being Hinata, or himself for being so gullible.

“Won’t be so much fun when you’re giving your own handjobs,” Kageyama threatened which earned a panicked shout and a the sound of footsteps rushing behind him.

Hinata launched himself onto Kageyama’s back, avoiding a blind elbow thrust while attacking him with sloppy kisses against the sides of his neck.

“You’re so big and scary for someone who is absolutely harmless.”

“Get off of me, dumbass!” Kageyama growled, twisting and shaking his body in attempts to dislodge the firm grip.

Hinata leaned forward, tipping Kageyama’s upper body until he lost his balance and knelt down on the ground to avoid face planting into the soil. Hinata laughed, bright happy giggles that diminished his anger and made him feel a little less annoyed with the intolerable boy.

“So you’re not avoiding me?” Hinata slid off his shoulders, his voice sounding small but curious.  

“I will be now!” Kageyama grumbled, rolling his shoulders and brushing the dirt from his knees.

“Seriously.” Hinata took Kageyama’s forearms, still tender and red from the receives made during practice. It was stupid, he was a setter, he shouldn't have to be drilled to the floor by Tanaka’s spikes. The subtle traced circles tickling his skin distracted him from his worries and he watched the timid fingers press against him with hesitant familiarity.

“I’m not avoiding you, I’m just busy,” Kageyama reassured. “Seriously,” he added to soothe the flash of worry under the amber eyes. It must be exhausting to be energetic all the time, at least Kageyama thought so.

“So you’ll actually toss to me tomorrow in the morning?”

“I said that?”

“Yes, you did!” Hinata pulled his arms roughly until he was forced down to Hinata’s eye level where he met the determined stare. “Don’t think I’ll forget.”

“Fine. Don’t be late.”

“I’m always first!” Hinata argued, his small fingers digging painfully into his forearm.

“I know you are.” Kageyama smirked and raised his eyebrow suggestively. Once understanding the innuendo, Hinata blushed and released him with a few mutters.

“We’ll see.”

 

***

The following morning he already regretted having to wake up earlier to please Hinata. Having stayed up late that night to submit his assignment, Kageyama was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He was certainly in no shape to endure a practice, especially not with Hinata who would push him past his limits by endlessly demanding for tosses.

He dressed quickly, ate a wholesome breakfast, and left his house around 6:30am to ensure he would arrive before Hinata. Although he was grumpy, tired, and sore, his excitement made him eager to spend time with his friend.

Hinata had arrived before him, which was upsetting given he had already lost their first challenge. The deafening boom of a single volleyball smacking against the wooden floor felt like a familiar song and Kageyama’s blood rushed with its rhythm to overwhelm the grogginess in his system.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, captivated by the consistent boom of the ball and he patiently watched the concentrated expression track the speed and spin of the rebound. He watched until he realized he was watching and that is was weird to be staring with such satisfaction and contentment for a friend who was supposed to annoy him.

Kageyama shook himself from the trance as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He turned his attention to a nearby volleyball which he scooped from the floor and made a simple overhand serve to the otherside. He focused on accuracy specifically so he could hit Hinata.

“Hey!” Hinata greeted with a grin after the served ball rolled to his feet. “Glad you could make time for me.” The sass in his voice earned a unimpressed scowl from Kageyama who hated to be guilted for being busy.

Hinata’s energy was quite alarming and unsettling for early morning, and Kageyama struggled to catch up to Hinata’s intentions as he demanded for toss after toss.

Soon they were both tired, Kageyama’s arms were unbearably sore and he could hardly raise them over his head to set, and Hinata had spiked dozens of times until his valiant jumps appeared more like a stiff spring.

Physically exhausted, they both collapsed onto the humid gym floor that cooled their sweaty skin in a disgustingly satisfying way. The silence was punctuated by panting breaths as both boys recuperated from the intense morning workout. Normally Kageyama loved to feel so exhausted, however it was only the morning and he still had hours of school to endure and another practice later that night. It would be a long tiring day if he was already this drained.

Still, much like a storm, Hinata’s silence was eerie and only lasted temporarily until the clouds broke and the rain poured. As expected, it took merely 30 seconds until Hinata pulled himself to his feet with a declaration that peaked Kageyama’s interest

“Let’s play a game,” he said.

“We can’t, dumbass. There are only two of us.”

“Not that kind of game!” Hinata laughed mischievously, offering a hand to assist Kageyama to his feet. He stared at it suspiciously, until he accepted and allowed Hinata to use his body weight to raise him to his feet. Admittedly, Kageyama offered some resistance to cause a harmless struggle, but eventually he relented and clung to the warm smaller hand a little longer than necessary.

Hinata smiled fondly then gave a subtle squeeze before releasing and chasing a rolling ball towards the corner. Kageyama watched him bend to pick up the ball, wondering if he would be forced to give more tosses and debating whether he was physically capable of it. Already without Hinata’s contagious energy, he was starting to sink back into the floor from exhaustion

Soon he felt a forceful slap to his back, and had he the energy, he would have shouted at Hinata for his carelessness. However, instead his eyelids fluttered open and he felt a tug on the back of his shirt that dragged him towards the end line.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama yawned, glancing at the clock and realizing with regret that he could be sleeping.

“Serve,” Hinata ordered, shoving the ball into his hands with an encouraging wink, and despite the odd request, Kageyama gave a weak slap that barely cleared the net. It landed on the other side with a dull thud. Hinata frowned, then he scurried over to collect more balls between his arms and against his chest.

Expecting another demand, Kageyama waited with an outstretched hand for another ball, however Hinata served himself, using determined concentration to complete the serve. The shaky curve fell to the other side and Hinata smiled proudly at himself since his serves were often inconsistent.

“Your turn.”

“What is the point of all this?”

“Just serve, dumbass.”

Kageyama grumbled something about being underappreciated but he took the ball, eager to prove himself and vent his frustration.

Every good serve started with a accurate toss, in fact, it was the most important aspect that even exceeded power or spin. If his toss was off, he couldn’t give an efficient serve and would most likely miss.

With a focused exhale, Kageyama tossed the perfect height and curve. The parabola would allow for the powerful footwork that would propel his body into the air with raised arms and a flat palm. The toss was perfect, however his concentration broke as he felt a spray of water splash against his face.

While airborne, he couldn't exactly stop, therefore he followed through with his motion, trying to ignore the liquid that stung his eyes and dripped off his chin. Blinded and disoriented in the air, Kageyama relied on his memory and instinct to connect with the ball in attempts to complete the serve. Surprisingly, he made contact with the ball, however the distinct sound of the ball twisting in the netting told him it didn’t make it over.

“What the hell?” Kageyama dropped to his knees, frantically rubbing his eyes in the unsettling feeling of having unknown liquid blurring his vision. Knowing it didn’t magically appear, Kageyama glared through squinted eyes towards Hinata who giggled in apparent guilt.

Blinking away the blurs, Kageyama’s anger was awakened and he lunged towards the laughing jerk to grip him tightly by the shirt collar and dragged him up on his toes. The smug smile vanished and was replaced from a much more serious panic.

“Did you just spit on me?” Kageyama growled, grip tightening and fist raising. The thought of sharing spit with Hinata when kissing was gross enough, however he would not tolerate being spit on by this idiot!

A timid hand raised, and with it, Hinata held a water bottle which showed evidence of having just been sprayed. His grip loosened, and with a final groan, Kageyama released him with a scowl.

He was about to ask why, but then again Hinata never had logic to his antics so he used his own collar to clear the water from his face. What he thought was his own tugging, was actually Hinata who was attempting to pull his shirt over his head. Kageyama stopped him, giving him a questioning look which Hinata was quick to solve.

“You missed the serve.”

“So?” If the explanation was meant to clarify anything, Hinata was sadly mistaken.

“Soooo,” Hinata hummed with a smile, yanking once again at the bottom of his shirt, “you lose a piece of clothing.”

“What?” Kageyama questioned with flushed cheeks. “Those weren’t the rules!”

“Well they are now! It’s like strip volleyball.”

“In public?” Kageyama whispered harshly, expecting the janitor to walk in at any moment and be emotionally scarred from the trauma.

Hinata giggled at Kageyama’s apprehension. “What’s your issue with being in public?”

“What’s your obsession with being in public?”

“Besides,” Hinata stepped closer, closing the hesitant steps back with confident steps forward, “we aren’t in public really, and if you don’t, you will lose the competition.”

“Is that a threat?” Kageyama’s swallowed nervously, feeling an excitement brew in his lower stomach.

“It’s a dare.” Hinata’s wandering fingers were nervously playing with the hem of his shirt until Kageyama relaxed and allowed Hinata to swiftly pull the shirt over his head. Afterall, it was only a shirt, and if this was a serving challenge, Hinata would surely lose.

Hinata’s smile was so wide that his eyes squinted and cheeks stretched to reveal the dazzling row of teeth that Kageyama wished to feel nipping against his neck. Despite the inappropriate time, he couldn’t be distracted by the desire of shamefully making out with his friend. Instead he had to focus on serves which needed to be completed in order to win the challenge, and hopefully strip Hinata of his own clothing.

“Your turn.” Kageyama decided he wouldn’t complain about being cheated, and he offered a ball for Hinata to take and attempt a serve.

Kageyama didn’t need to sabotage his serve for Hinata to miss, and with little protest, he removed his jacket and tossed it away.

Now that he was shirtless, Kageyama could feel the heated stare warming his chest and shoulders as he spun the ball in his fingertips. Making sure that Hinata wouldn’t attempt another trick, Kageyama felt confident in his serve. Instead of a risky jump serve, he practiced a simple overhand serve that he knew would go over the net and drop inside the lines.

As expected, his serve was precise and controlled, something that greatly irritated Hinata who only now began to realize he was at a great disadvantage.

Hinata’s next serve cleared the net, however it was out of bounds which technically meant his serve was unsuccessful. According to the rules, Hinata needed to remove another article of clothing and Kageyama watched with a smug smirk as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Really?” Kageyama protested, crossing his arms over his bare chest as Hinata exposed his not-so-bare torso. “Who the hell wears tank tops anymore?”

“I prepared,” Hinata explained and the realization dawned on him that Hinata intentionally wore layers since he expected to lose. “Your turn.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but took the ball and rushed a serve just to prove that he could make dozens of serves in a row before he missed, and it wouldn’t matter how many layers Hinata had.

“Your turn,” he said after completing another accurate serve. Hinata proved his resilience by scoring his own challenge in retaliation. With a confident wink, Hinata once again offered him a ball to serve.

The competition continued, Kageyama scoring around 95% of his serves while Hinata successfully scored around 50% of his serves. After 15 serves, Hinata had removed his jacket, his shirt, his tanktop, his shoes, his socks, his jogging pants, his shorts, until he was only wearing his boxer briefs while Kageyama still wore his shorts and socks.

“Don’t miss,” Kageyama joked with an underlying dare that encouraged another mistake.

Hinata winked, although he shivered uncertainly from a mixture of anxiety and cold. Awkwardly positioned with his right arm pulled back and muscles tight, Kageyama watched and appreciated the fit physique. Noticing his stare, Hinata smiled over his shoulder and snapped his arm forward to connect with the ball. They watched it sail towards the net, clip the white tape, roll along the top, the fall towards their side.

“Shit!” Hinata cursed, looking down at his nearly naked body and realizing he only had one layer left after having already stripped all of his compensating articles of clothing.

Kageyama smiled, his lust twisting in his stomach and curious thoughts swarming in his mind. He hadn’t ever seen Hinata so exposed under the bright lights of the gymnasium, nor had he the opportunity to appreciate the flushing colour of his body as he blushed in embarrassment.

“Rules are rules,” Kageyama reminded, way too excited to win the competition and perhaps he was the one who should have been embarrassed given his giddiness and inability to stop staring as Hinata slowly began to slip his fingers underneath the elastic band of his underwear.

“Give me a break,” Hinata complained, gesturing to Kageyama’s relatively clothed body.

“Oh so now you’re shy?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow then scoffed. “Besides, it’s not my fault you suck at serving.”

“Asshole,” Hinata grumbled not quite able to defend himself against the truth. There was a moment of silence as Hinata built to courage to strip, and after a quick breath, Hinata pulled down the remaining clothing with anxious eyes watching Kageyama’s reaction carefully.

Kageyama held his breath, eyes snapping down towards the pale skin instinctively. It was weird, embarrassing, and shamefully arousing to see Hinata completely naked in the natural early morning light that flooded through windows near the ceiling. Kageyama stared until he was self-aware that he was staring, and even then, he found it difficult to look away to give some privacy. However in the situation of mutual curiosity, Kageyama’s wandering eyes never strayed far from the hip bones, flat stomach, and heaving collar bones. He was hyper-aware of his own racing heartbeat and the rushing blood that electrified his system. He was stimulated and he wasn’t even the one vulnerable and exposed.

“I win.” Kageyama coughed awkwardly, collecting the stray volleyballs since he expected the game to be over. More importantly, he needed a distraction to keep him from ogling his best friend.

“How about we change the rules,” Hinata suggested, seemingly to be less embarrassed than Kageyama.

“Hm?” Kageyama kept his eye level lower, trying to appear as though he wasn’t impressed or interested in a boy whom he could hardly keep his hands off of during their study sessions.

“Since you’re too consistent and I’ll be forever waiting for you to miss, how about I serve. If I miss, then I’ll do whatever you want–”

“Like a sexual favour?”

“If that’s what you want,” he laughed. “But if I score, then you strip. Okay?”

“Fine,” Kageyama agreed, believing that Hinata would miss more than he would score anyways. It was a gamble, but serving naked would certainly be a sight to see and it would most likely distract from his concentration of serving properly.

It was oddly eoritic watching him perfom a motion that he had seen many times before, and he realized that this image would be forever branded into his memory whenever he watched Hinata serve in the future, with or without clothes. Did that mean he would randomly get an erection whenever Hinata served in a practice or game?

As though he didn’t struggle with consistent serves, Hinata expertly hit two consecutive backrow serves which left Kageyama without his socks and shorts.

“Were you just missing on purpose?” Kageyama complained, hating how he was already showing his interest through his underwear.

“No, but apparently having you strip is much more inspiring.”

Kageyama smiled when Hinata missed the following serve, and when he asked what Kageyama wanted, he already knew.

“Take them off.” Kageyama was shy with his demand, but the rush of oxytocin suggested that it would be a good idea to join Hinata in his naked state, but he wanted Hinata to do it himself. The confidence that possessed him to make the suggestion suddenly vanished when Hinata smiled mischievously and dropped to his knees before Kageyama’s waist.

“With my teeth?”

“Fuck no!” Kageyama flushed so heavily, he physically covered his cheeks to keep Hinata from noticing, however his concealing efforts were ineffective as Hinata giggled at the innocent reaction.

When Hinata began to slip his fingers under the elastic, Kageyama tensed and he stepped back in hesitation.

“This is what you wanted,” Hinata  reminded while he rolled back on his heels, wide eyes blinking up towards Kageyama and lower lip pouting.

“But what if someone comes in?”

“Isn’t it exciting?” Hinata’s encouraging smile put Kageyama’s nerves at ease, and perhaps he was right, the adrenaline rush of being so vulnerable was addicting and thrilling.

Hinata agonisingly teased Kageyama, running his flat palm over the growing bulge that grew beneath the hand while using his other hands to slide his boxer briefs over his hips. He took it slow, a little too slow until Kageyama protested with a pitiful whine.

He felt a hand disappear down his underwear until he felt skin contact that stimulated his erection and he released a shaky exhale. Between his legs, Hinata’s lips were close and he made that painfully apparent as he nuzzled the insides of his thighs and kissed the material covering his waist. The open mouth kisses felt strange being so careful and gently placed. He had never had lips anywhere near his dick, however the idea was quite intriguing and Kageyama enjoyed the experimentation that made his knees wobble and heart hammer.

He watched in pure fixation as the orange hair ducked between his legs and tickled his thighs. Occasionally Hinata would glance upwards, analyzing Kageyama’s reaction and giving a reassuring smile that Kageyama returned nervously. It was awfully embarrassing being mouthed in the middle of a gymnasium, on the same court that he had endured hours of practice and produced liters of sweat. His worries evaporated when he felt a cool breeze against his sensitive skin and realized that Hinata had finally completed Kageyama’s request, and when he noticed the hesitant lips dangerously close to his erection, he lifted Hinata upwards and met the lips with his own.

As though the tension had built for this moment, Kageyama infused each kiss with passion and energy, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and bringing his body flush with his own. Hinata eagerly met the challenge, kissing forcefully and introducing his tongue to stimulate a symphony of sensations which numbed his lips.

The direct skin contact felt extremely intimate and protective at the same time. Between the dizzying kisses and fingers tangling in his hair, Kageyama could feel Hinata’s erection grow against him, their bodies so close that no space existed between them meaning that every movement, Kageyama could feel.  

He stumbled backwards, Hinata leaning too heavily on him and forcing him to grip Hinata tighter to keep balanced. Their kissing was aggressive, lips colliding with speed and tongues twisting inside. The previous advice from Hinata reminded him to breathe through his nose, but soon he became lost in the tempo, lips weakening and quivering in mercy of Hinata’s control.

The lips left his own, traveling down his jawline and sucking at his throat, now having the freedom to map his exposed skin with the landmarks of his lips. Kageyama submitted, his raspy breaths exhaling as the kisses trailed down his body. He had forgotten how good this had felt, but how could he? He still fantasized about being with Hinata, always desperate for the devious challenges and committed to the experimentations. However after the few weeks of separation, he deeply regretted neglecting Hinata. Homework was not worth missing this.

“I’m sweaty,” Kageyama complained as Hinata tugged his dampened hair and kissed the salt from his skin. It was disgusting, it really was, but Hinata didn’t really seem to care as he quickly hushed him with a muffling kiss.

“Showers?” Hinata suggested between kisses, and Kageyama nodded, too breathless to respond.

Taking him by the hand, Hinata guided him towards the locker rooms and Kageyama was forced to followed the blur of orange that dragged him through the door and away from the open gym. In the privacy of the locker room, Hinata pulled Kageyama closer, continuing their kiss while interlocking their fingers in a intimate hand hold.

Their sticky bodies were warm, the shared body heat intensifying as they knocked backwards into a row of lockers. Hinata laughed against his lips and Kageyama nipped the underside of his jaw.

“Who is the winner now?” Hinata joked as Kageyama continued favouring his friend with quick kisses to decorate the softness of his face.

“Just shut up,” Kageyama demanded between breaths while his hands felt down the squirming body until he found the hardened erection poking against his thigh. Before he was able to find a proper hold, he felt hands press against his chest, prying them apart and pushing him downwards to the wooden bench below.

Hinata stared for a moment, chest heaving and a confident smile blossoming on his swollen lips. Kageyama blushed breathlessly, feeling a little self-conscious under the bold stare but his dangerous curiosity kept him rooted stiffly to his seat while watching Hinata stand before him. The intoxicating vulnerability made his stomach twist in lust, driving him absolutely crazy to have Hinata hover just out of his reach.

“So since you won, you deserve a little reward.” Hinata winked, the words laced with lust that sent waves of heat pulsating down his body. Feeling a certain stiffness between his legs, Kageyama felt his entire body screaming for Hinata’s touch with every muscle fiber and every perverted thought.

“Like a medal?” He laughed nervously watching Hinata kneel before him, slowly spreading his legs between his shoulders.

Kageyama’s laugh stifled, their positions becoming very real and very evident as Hinata kissed the insides of his thighs.

“Not what I was thinking,” Hinata hummed, peaking up between his legs with a devious look that made Kageyama bite his lip nervously. His body was on fire, tiny pricks of energy ignited his conscious until he was twitching in anticipation and hyper-aware of every sensation.

Whether it was the erotic look, the gentle kisses, the pressure between his legs, or a combination of everything, Kageyama couldn’t hold still while Hinata kissed closer to the base of his painfully hard erection.

“What were you thinking?” Kageyama’s words were tense, and although he possibly knew the answer, he felt responsible for breaking the silence of his raspy breaths and Hinata’s sweet gentle kisses.

Hinata paused, flashing a confident smile upwards while using his thumbs to trace small circles against his hip bones to relax the flexors and drain the tension from Kageyama’s stiff body.

“I can show you,” Hinata offered with an eyebrow raised and mischievous smile making Kageyama squirm.

“Are you sure you want to?” Kageyama questioned, not wanting Hinata to feel forced or embarrassed. However Hinata seemed very assured, at least his movements inspired confidence as he, once again, began to tease the skin around the base of his erection.

Kageyama could only sit and watch, his nerves screaming for Hinata to stop before something bad happened or someone walked in, but his body awaited in anxious curiosity of how those kisses would feel against him.

Was this a competition? Or was Hinata doing this for fun? Whatever the reason, Kageyama sat in horror trying to convince himself that the image of his best friend’s mouth hovering between his legs wasn’t exploitive or embarrassing. It really should be weird, he should really stop Hinata from going further because Hinata might not even know what he was doing–at least Kageyama hadn’t an idea of what the hell he should be doing.

Should he touch Hinata? Should he say something? Should he adjust himself? The uncertainty of exploring something new was scary and Kageyama struggled to relax as Hinata spread his fingers around his girth. At the motion, Kageyama grunted and raised the back of his hand towards his mouth to smother any noises that betrayed how badly he wanted Hinata.

Unfortunately Hinata could detect the filthy desire on his strained expression and he laughed as though to insult Kageyama further. Damn him! His stupid tease and his stupid control that had Kageyama unraveling into the uncomfortable wooden bench.

“I physically can feel your tension,” Hinata frowned, pumping him softly with a loose grip. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Kageyama babbled a little too quickly, and when the blush burned deeply into his cheeks, he corrected himself to not appear as desperate as he felt. “I mean, if you wanna then I won’t stop you.”

Hinata smiled, a wave of relief flooding in the determined amber eyes. “Good, then relax dumbass. I do want you to enjoy losing, believe it or not.”

Kageyama was about to protest, but then he remembered Hinata’s advice, and instead of being nervous and insecure, he leaned back with a shaky sigh to drain the tension. Even if he lost, he would enjoy the feeling, he was sure of that.

Hinata returned his focus on his grip which he tightened to deliver purposed pumps that tingled down his legs. His attention was admirable, taking great care in handling him to maximize the sensations of the sensitive region. Whether it was experience or natural talent, Hinata certainly was skilled in this discipline and Kageyama might have to admit that Hinata was better.

Kageyama wiggled his hips closer to Hinata, leaning his upper back against the lockers and spreading his legs wider to ease the access which Hinata exploited eagerly. As he continued working him with his hands, Hinata perched a little higher to drag his lips against his lower stomach, following the v-line that reached the base of his cock. Unlike before, Hinata didn’t stop and Kageyama released a raspy exhale feeling the lips graze his shaft.

In many ways the lips felt similar to fingertips, expect with hands, Hinata had more control whereas the lips felt gentle and warm running along his erection. Either way, the moist lips planted favouring kisses which felt unwarrantedly blissful and agonizingly addictive at the same time.

His aroused state made it difficult to think or breathe as his sole focus was watching Hinata torture him with his mouth and hoping he wouldn’t come during the tease.

Already leaking pre-come, Hinata finally decided to increase the pace and give attention towards the head of his cock. With a flat tongue, Hinata’s eyes flickered upwards to watched Kageyama’s wide-eyed stare as he coated his shaft with a slick layer. Kageyama hitched, hips shamefully thrusting at the teased friction. Hinata did it again, flattening his tongue against his length then dragging upwards till his tongue circled his head generously.

Kageyama groaned, a filthy sound that expressed how fucking good it felt to have Hinata manipulate his tongue in such manner. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that avoiding Hinata’s amused stare would somehow reclaim his dignity. And when Hinata repeated the motion, Kageyama shuddered from the incredible sensation.

Lapping his tongue around, Hinata began to press wide kisses around his tip, until Hinata wrapped his lips around his head and sucked experimentally. Kageyama involuntarily thrusted upwards, so fascinated by the idea of being inside Hinata’s mouth that he accidently shoved himself further without anticipation.

Hinata gagged, pulling away to cough as his fingers scrambled around his throat.

“I am so sorry!” Kageyama apologized, eyes wide in fear as he realized what he did. “I didn’t mean to–”

“Shut up.” Hinata’s voice was hoarse, holding up one hand to calm Kageyama as he cleared his throat.

“Are you okay? I’m seriously sorry, Hinata. I don’t know why I did that!” Kageyama sat up, feeling guilt burn into his cheeks and shame cool his system. He sat at the edge of the bench, leaning over to ensure Hinata was okay. Hinata knelt on his knees but instead of the anger that Hinata should express, he simply laughed upon seeing Kageyama’s horrified reaction.

“Did I just choke on your dick?” Hinata laughed and Kageyama flushed deeply in embarrassment.

“I’m really sorry.”

“I didn’t even think that was possible!”

“Hinata, how about we just use hands?”

“Why? So I don’t suffocate?” Hinata teased, using a flat palm to ease Kageyama back to his seat then kneeling between his legs once again.

“No, seriously Hinata. Let’s just use hands. It’s safer,” Kageyama suggested, wanting to solve his painful erection without hurting Hinata in the process. As much as he loved the feeling of his mouth, he felt absolutely mortified about his spontaneous action.

“Don’t be chicken,” Hinata belittled. “Besides, I should be able to decide whether I want to blow you or not.”

Kageyama swallowed, heat blossoming in his lower stomach at the idea of resuming their progress. He didn’t want to encourage it, but he also didn’t discourage it when Hinata aligned himself between his legs and wrapped his mouth around the head. This time Hinata held the base of his cock in one hand and pressed against Kageyama’s hips with the other to ensure he wouldn't thrust again.

Kageyama became anxious again, not knowing what to do with his hands has Hinata tightened his lips around his head and began to suck. Kageyama’s hands scrambled, running through his own hair in exasperation, then they balled into fists by his sides to resist from touching Hinata. In this moment, he felt like any distraction could ruin the experience, therefore he solely focused on the variation sensations that infiltrated his system.

He watched through half-closed lids as Hinata sucked him deeper into the back of his throat, feeling the tongue flatten against his length and the lips tighten around him.

“Fuck!” Kageyama moaned, allowing his instincts to control his hands which reached down towards Hinata to tangle in the messy orange hair and feel the head descend. His hips stiffened, resisting the urge to thrust up into his friend’s mouth.

How the hell did Hinata know what he was doing? How the hell did he get so good at this? The questions felt irrelevant in this moment as Hinata began a rhythm, head bobbing up and down his shaft with tight lips and a flat tongue.

Going as low as he could, Hinata’s eyes flickered upwards to meet with Kageyama’s and witness the product of his work. As though to add to the beauty of the uncensored moment, Hinata hollowed his cheeks purposefully knowing that Kageyama would squirm under the sensitive touches. Kageyama’s head snapped back, the eroetic gaze of the amber eyes burning a blush onto his cheeks.

“Shit, Hinata,” Kageyama whimpered, the tingling sensation spreading from his cock to his thighs.

He wanted to thrust up so badly, however Hinata held his hips firmly while keeping him captive in his mouth. Kageyama used his forearm to cover his burning cheeks and dipped eyebrows as he felt Hinata continue to stroke him with his tongue and fondle his balls.

The new experience made his overall tolerance weak and he was beginning to feel himself ascend to his climax, and Hinata did his best to stimulate the sensitive sensations. Soon the hands left the safety of his hips and travelled the length of his body, feeling the clenched abdominal muscles and the hitched rhythm of Kageyama’s breathing.

As the pace increased, Kageyama felt himself slipping into the weightless feeling that indicated he was about to come. Anchoring his fingers into Hinata’s hair, Kageyama tensed, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut.

The warmth of Hinata’s mouth, the tightness of his lips, and the flicker of his tongue overwhelmed Kageyama with an array of blissful sensations. His undignified moans warned Hinata of his oncoming orgasm, so when he felt Hinata replace his mouth with a firm hand grip, Kageyama thrusted upwards and suspended himself in the moment before orgasm.

The bright white light blinded him while his parted lips released a moan in the climax. With red cheeks, a slacked jaw, and dipped eyebrows, Kageyama came, spilling over himself and into Hinata’s hand.

“Shit!” Kageyama swore, a warm tingling sensation washing over his body as he tensed then relaxed in his post-orgasmic haze.

Gentle kisses returned up his body, but Kageyama was too exhausted and numb to react. He simply sat there, his racing heart rate increasing his inhalations as though he could never recover the stolen oxygen.

“Was I good?” Hinata asked, a proud smirk parting his lips with a deep kiss which Kageyama could only return with limp movements.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Kageyama said and Hinata laughed, although he wasn’t joking.

“So I win?”

“You’ll always win if you do that,” Kageyama assured, pulling Hinata onto his lap as he regained his strength and craved his warmth.

His kissed Hinata desperately, wanting to thank his friend for such an amazing orgasm and hold him tightly against his body. He pampered Hinata by peppering gentle kisses against his soft face and using his hands around his back to massage the shoulders.

After a few moments of relaxed touches and kisses, Hinata pulled away while dragging Kageyama with him. Kageyama protested, his muscles still feeling weak and his only remaining desire was to nap, but Hinata ignored his mumbles as he pushed Kageyama towards the showers.

Hinata pressed him against the wall, the cool shower tiles stung against his heated skin. Without the energy to protest, Kageyama allowed Hinata to kiss him deeply while he reached around for the shower’s handle.

Without breaking the kiss, Kageyama felt a rush of cool water flow over his shoulders and down his back. It felt incredibly refreshing to wash the stickiness and the grogginess from his system. Each drop of clean water rejuvenated his energy and cleansed his body, however soon he began to shiver until he felt Hinata press closer.

Facing the shower, Hinata blocked most of the water while he washed himself with his back pressed against Kageyama’s chest. The orange hair began to flatten from the water and Kageyama couldn’t resist running his fingers through his friend’s hair which was rather long when wet. He was a little timid at first, but Hinata seemed to enjoy the sensation of his fingertips twisting the soft strands and massaging his scalp.

They relaxed like this for some time, each enjoying the other’s attention and the cool water streaming between their bodies. Kageyama continued to play with Hinata’s hair, avoiding the worries of it being weird as he pampered him with a flurry of light kisses against the back of his neck. Although Hinata didn’t say it, he seemed to thoroughly enjoy the treatment given he didn’t complain or speak at all. Those rare moments of silence were scary, however this one felt natural and acceptable.

“Maybe this was worth losing sleep.” Kageyama decided he would break the silence, having to speak a little louder over the running water.

“Maybe?” Hinata glanced over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised skeptically.

“Maybe,” he confirmed.

“Well you could have fooled me since you were rock hard watching me serve.”

“Was not!”

“Was so!” Hinata laughed. “Besides, it’s not a bad thing. Just shows me that I’m one damn good server.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell you what. If we make it to the national championships, and we somehow haven’t killed each other by then, I’ll strip for each serve you make over the net.”

“Really!” Hinata twisted around, amber eyes electric with eagerness that made Kageyama regret his deal.

“That’s only if you serve during that game and only if you score an ace.”

“You changed it!” Hinata complained with keen observation. “You said I only had to get it over the net.”

“Well, rules change,” Kageyama corrected. “Now you have to score an ace. Hopefully it will give you some incentive to practice more on your serves.”

Hinata smiled, eyes swirling in a devious wonder and lips curling into a wicked grin. Although he regretted the promise, he sincerely hoped that it would inspire Hinata the same way he was motivated in the gym today.

“It’s a deal.” Hinata agreed, holding out his hand which Kageyama took in a firm shake. It felt rather impossible that the team would make it to the national championships, and even less likely for Hinata to serve, let alone ace his serve. However, Kageyama had witnessed the determination Hinata had used to overcome seemingly impossible feats, and maybe Kageyama should wear layers to that championships game, if they made it.  

Having cleaned off, Kageyama felt refreshed and alert as Hinata shut off the shower. His early morning grogginess had completely evaporated and now he was ready for another round of strip volleyball.

“We’ll have to find something that you can actually win at, otherwise you’ll get a sore jaw from blowing me so much,” Kageyama teased, shaking his head to dislodge the water droplets from his shorter hair.

“What do you mean? I beat you in everything!”

“If by everything you mean a handjob competition, then sure. You’re the champion.”

“Fuck you!”

“Maybe later.” Kageyama dodged the stray punch that was intended for his chest. Instead, Hinata’s forward momentum caused him to slip on the tiles and stumble against the locker room door.

“Shit!” Hinata cursed and Kageyama smirked, not understanding the seriousness of their situation. But when Hinata turned back around with an uneasy laugh, Kageyama knew they were screwed.

“What?”

“Well, um, the girl’s team normally practices in the morning, right?”

“Whatever, we’ll just leave through the back.” Kageyama shrugged, not understanding Hinata’s concern.  Hinata laughed nervously, fleeting eyes and shuffling feet indicated that it wouldn’t be as easy as Kageyama expected.

Hinata took a breath, opening the door a crack as he peeked out to surveillance the damage. His dampened hair fell over the back of his neck and small droplets rolled down his bare back.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked impatiently, a worry twisting in his lower stomach.

“One problem, the girls are setting up the net and–” His words faded with a sickly swallow.

“And what?” Kageyama prompted.

“Well, you look for yourself.” Hinata backed away from the door, allowing Kageyama a chance to peek.

In the gymnasium he saw the girls doing their warm up routine that consisted of a few laps around the gym, between the legs and the bodies, Kageyama focused in on the abnormality of the surroundings. Scattered articles of clothings dotted the floor, and it only took a second for the bitter truth to lodge uncomfortably in his gut.

Their clothes were still in the gym and they were still naked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After an impromptu session in the bathroom, Kageyama realizes he has feelings. He receives some unwarranted advice from an unlikely competitor and he begins to understand these feelings need to be confronted. 
> 
> \--
> 
> This chapter is kinda weird and different from the others because it contains a lot of emotions and advice. Also, sorry again for the slow ass update, I think I will finish it very very soon. Thanks for your patience!

“And you thought I couldn’t block Bokuto.” Hinata smiled while reminding Kageyama of his misplaced dare. It seemed as though whatever Kageyama believed Hinata couldn’t possibly do, he did anyways, whether it was intentional or just to spite Kageyama, he didn’t really know or care. 

“Shut up,” he whispered between kisses as he felt his friend’s throat rattle with a small laugh. The vibration morphed into a hitched breath as Kageyama latched his lips against the side of his neck, forming a suction and beginning to nibble gently with his teeth. 

“You’re gonna leave marks, dumbass!” Hinata pulled at Kageyama’s short dark hair, attempting to appear angry, when in reality his slipping awareness left him a mewling wreck as Kageyama exploited and teased the sensitive skin around his neck. 

They had barged into the bathroom rather suddenly after their game against Fukurodani, both excited after their win and Kageyama obviously rather horny after watching Hinata perform a complete block on top level ace and earn them their winning point. 

The way Hinata had stretched his body, utilizing every inch of his stature to reach above the net and spread his fingers and limit the angles for the spiker to hit, well, it had been simply breathtaking! His timing–for once–had been absolutely perfect, and despite Tsukki probably telling Hinata exactly when and where to jump, Kageyama was still impressed and he rewarded his friend by peppering sloppy kisses along his cheeks and running his hands underneath his shirt.

The heat of his skin was electrifying, giving him the energy and the confidence to kneel down before him and begin dragging his teeth along his lower stomach that clenched from the sensitive touch. Kageyama balled the shirt’s fabric in his hand, raising it upwards while lapping his tongue around the spasming muscles as Hinata released a breathy moan. 

“Shh,” Kageyama hushed, knowing that at any moment someone could walk through the public bathroom’s door and discover the private pampering. 

“I think you’re enjoying this just as much as I am!” Hinata gave a nervous laugh, his wide eyes watching Kageyama as his lips travelled down his body and mouth the outline of his erection. 

Kageyama snorted, his brain not quite functioning properly to give a witty comeback because he probably was enjoying this too much to be considered normal. Something about pleasuring Hinata was so addictive, something about reducing the confident energetic persona into a whimpering mess made him feel so satisfied and he absolutely adored the slacked jaw and glazed-eyed expression Hinata wore whenever Kageyama acted so assertively. Because he knew what he wanted and Hinata knew that he was wanted. 

His hands wasted no time fumbling with his uniform shorts, pulling them down to his knees and wrapping his fingers around the familiar cock that pulsed in his hand. Hinata released a heightened gasp which earned him a glare from Kageyama who positioned himself on his knees before his friend’s waist. 

“How can I stay quiet when you–” he paused watching Kageyama spread his lips around his erection and began to suck. “Oh my god!”

Kageyama laughed in amusement, the vibration of his lips making Hinata squirm in pleasure. The boy seemed mortified, like witnessing the act alone was overwhelming, not to mention feeling the heat of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue flatten against his length. 

Kageyama worked quickly, using his hand and mouth in unison to inflict a series of sensations that stimulated Hinata until he was fully erect in his mouth. Having done this before, he was beginning to understand the tricks that caused Hinata to moan and fidget, however in this moment he didn’t necessarily want to unleash the full vocabulary of his friend who was awfully loud, both on and off the court. 

“Oh shit!” His eyes squeezed closed as Kageyama raised Hinata’s leg onto his shoulder for better access. 

They were pressed against the tiled wall of the Nekoma High gymnasium bathroom. The facility was huge, spanning three full size gyms, a pool, and an arena attached to the south side. Since they were only allowed in the tournament section, many teams were forced to eat and socialize in the same space. The only private areas were the outdoors which were filled with training athletes, and of course the bathroom which they decided to quickly use in order to relieve some pressing matters. 

Kageyama tightened his lips to create a warm friction that he knew Hinata loved. The boy’s head was tilted back, hair messily tossed to one side as he bit his lip to contain a lustful groan and keep his promise to remain quiet. It wasn’t easy for Hinata, Kageyama could tell he was struggling between scattered breaths that hitched every time Kageyama sucked him deeper into his throat. His brows were dipped in a pained silence and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. His moist lips were swollen from the forceful kisses and they quivered with a breathless pant. 

Once again, in a realization that Kageyama had more and more often, Hinata was gorgeous. His flushed body, his rough fingers threading into his hair, his heaving chest, all of these obsolete details made Kageyama want to love him in ways he didn’t know how. So instead, he continued, using his thumbs to massage the tension from his hip flexors and increasing the rhythm of his mouth. 

“Nnngh!” Hinata moaned between gritted teeth and strained lips. “Oh fuck, Kageyama!”

“Shut up!” he hissed, lowering his hand and squeezing Hinata’s thigh in retaliation. 

“I c–c–can’t!” he stuttered in a desperate cry, breath now wheezing and hands scurrying over Kageyama’s shoulders to anchor himself during his climax. 

He was now aware that Hinata was saying his name over and over again in that high pitched tone that made Kageyama’s body completely ignited with flames of affection licking over his heart. It was intoxicating, it was utterly radiating the way his name was repeated as though he was the only thing on Hinata’s mind, as though he was the only person who mattered, as though he could only satisfy him in that way. It was unlike anything he had ever heard Hinata say, and he had heard a lot from the loud-mouthed teammate. 

Kageyama hummed his approval despite him knowing it was bad to have Hinata practically shouting in a public bathroom. If anyone heard, or if any came to investigate the noises… 

Kageyama raised himself slightly, much to Hinata’s disappointment who had been so close to orgasm. He had intentions on finishing him off, however he knew Hinata’s uncensored noises would echo around the stalls and perhaps attract attention. He kissed up his toned body, grabbing the wrinkled shirt and raising it as his lips neared his friend’s. 

Hinata was breathing hard, his flushed face eagerly accepting Kageyama who cupped his hands around his face and kissed him deeply. The lips were slack, sloppily kissing without much accuracy or precision, but they had intent, Hinata was determined. 

“I’m gonna finish you, but you have to be quiet,” Kageyama explained in a breathless whisper that fanned against Hinata’s red cheeks. He nodded, eyes unfocused as he traced the outline of Kageyama’s expression. The fingers were soft and gentle, a little swollen from the hits and blocks, but nimble nonetheless. Kageyama shuttered, wishing he could spend forever in this moment and enjoy the heat of Hinata’s touch, however he felt the erection poke against his leg and he knew their time was limited since their next game would start shortly and there would be no way Hinata could play while still aroused. 

Kageyama pulled away from the touch, using the balled fabric of Hinata’s stretched shirt to act as a gag which he told Hinata to bite. 

He didn’t ask questions, simply doing what he was told as Kageyama lowered back down to his knees (thankful for the knee pads) and planted favouring kisses along his length while lapping his tongue around the head of his throbbing cock. Eagerly he wrapped his lips back around it, taking off from where he finished by increasing the pace and augmenting the friction of a joint hand-mouth performance. 

The shirt muffled Hinata’s noises, however they weren’t completely stopped as he moaned continuously into the fabric. Kageyama finished him quickly, Hinata was already so hard and so aroused that it was easy to stimulate the final ascend into his climax in which Kageyama tightened his lips and steadied his friend’s hips that jerked in response. 

“Mmpf!” Hinata grunted into the clothing, uttering an array of swear words that were censored as he came hard into his mouth. For hygiene purposes, Kageyama decided he would swallow rather than having to clean up their mess that could potentially stain the uniforms. The saltiness that filled his mouth initially surprised him since he had never swallowed before, but he gulped it down before he had a chance to register that it was probably really gross. 

Hinata slid down the tiles, body absolutely exhausted even though Kageyama had done all the work. 

“Block Kuroo in the next game, and I’ll show you something new,” Kageyama dared, wiping his mouth and pulling Hinata’s shirt free from his mouth where it fell back down wet and messy. Their manager wouldn’t be very happy seeing Hinata’s wrinkled shirt, but it had been worth it for this impromptu session. 

“How could it get any better than that?” Hinata gave a shy laugh, his breathing was beginning to settle as his racing heart relaxed in the post-organimic haze. 

It was odd how things had changed so much from when they first met. To think he would be kissing and giving the orange-haired freak a blow job was completely insane, however unlike before, it wasn’t because of a dare, it was because he wanted to. He thought about Hinata more than he would like to admit and he genuinely enjoyed their time spent together on and off court. Even when they weren’t kissing and fooling around, Kageyama caught himself staring and admiring the subtle details that he shouldn’t be noticing. They way his lips stretched to show his dazzling smile, the way he dozed off while studying, the way he always seemed to have to be touching someone–and although at first it thoroughly annoyed him, he began to appreciate the contact, so long as it was exclusively with him. 

Hinata captivated his thoughts, demanding to have his attention even when Kageyama shouldn’t be noticing. 

“Hey,” Hinata gave him a tentative look while wiggling back into his pants. “You were really good last game too,” he said as though worried that Kageyama was distracted by a missed quick they failed to connect on. 

“I know I was.” Kageyama shrugged, helping Hinata to his feet while adjusting his clothing to appear as though he hadn’t just been roughly kissed and handled. Hinata enjoyed being pampered, eyes watching Kageyama with an alarming softness that was uncommon in the normally feisty stare. He blushed under the gaze, realizing that he had been spending a little too much time touching his friend even though he had no reason to. 

“Oh shit,” Hinata frowned, eyes narrowing in on Kageyama’s collarbone. A half-guilty smirk blossomed and he took a step closer to match Kageyama’s step backwards while he reached out the trace the area on his skin. “Oops.”

Kageyama glanced into the mirror behind Hinata to see a distinctive bruise forming on his pale skin, one that contrasted with his uniform to appear even more painfully apparent. 

“Damn it Hinata, you dumbass!” He pulled at his uniform, noticing the fresh hickey and wondering how the hell Hinata managed to do that given Kageyama had intentionally avoided the trailing lips that had attempted to kiss down his body, but now, it seemed as though his efforts had gone in vain since the idiot somehow succeeded to plant a hickey in one of the most obvious places. 

“Sorry.” He raised on his tiptoes to give a teasing kiss which Kageyama couldn’t avoid. The apology was insincere, but he accepted it because he didn’t have much of a choice now. 

“Remember I was the one who had to walk out in front of the girl’s team with a pair of random boxers that weren’t even mine to get our clothes back, so this,” he poked at the bruise, “is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Hmm,” Kageyama scoffed, not knowing this had been a competition, but apparently it had. His anger evaporated at the tender fingers that traced his jaw to relax his scowl. Hinata had a special gift of making him incredibly angry and then astonishingly relaxed in a fraction of a second. He smiled with his genuine expression, one reserved specially for Hinata because apparently others thought it was weird when he smiled. It felt nice to be around him, a certain warmth spread through his body and gripped his heart that pounded forcefully against his chest as though trying to express something he was afraid to acknowledge. 

“Wanna meet tonight?” Hinata asked, getting the impression Kageyama felt uncomfortable so he stepped away which was the exact opposite of what his smile intended to express. 

“Maybe. My parents will be sleeping though so we can’t be noisy,” Kageyama mumbled, hoping that didn’t disappoint his friend. 

“No,” Hinata shook his head causing his hair to flop to the other side, “I didn’t mean for that stuff. I just want to talk this time.”

“Talk?” Kageyama felt as though he had been punched in the gut and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. They never just  _ talked _ . Maybe they started talking, but then things became sexual rather fast. That was what happened when their friendship didn’t have boundaries or titles. 

“Yeah. I have a question.”

“Then ask here, dumbass.” Kageyama was impatient, feeling his irritation return as the boy shuffled awkwardly before him. He seemed nervous, the normal confident energy was reduced to a tense atmosphere where Hinata couldn’t quite meet his eye. 

“Hinata!” he growled at the sudden shyness. What was wrong with him? Was he nervous about the next game? Was he going to be sick? What was so important that Hinata had to tell him in private, yet apparently wasn’t urgent enough to ask him in that moment? He stared deeply into the worried amber eyes, trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind why he was so interested to just talk. It felt weird. It felt scary. 

Suddenly there was movement at the bathroom door that swung open rather violently and startled both boys. Kageyama slid behind the open door, Hinata’s eyes following him in the shadows while he was stuck in the open view. Stranded, Hinata had little choice to meet whomever was entering the bathroom.

“Oh good,” he recognized the voice as Tanaka. “Guys, I found him,” he shouted then his shadowed returned to face Hinata who nervously rocked himself back and forward on the balls of his feet. He seemed like a child who was caught stealing candy, his guilt obviously apparent as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes in the corner, shooting glares towards his friend whose eyes kept flickering towards him, as though he was suppose to do something to deter Tanaka. If the damn fool kept allowing his eyes to wander like this than Tanaka would surely see him, and although Kageyama didn’t exactly know why, he felt like he should be hiding. 

“Coach wants to speak to you before the next game,” Tanaka paused, silhouette leaning into the bathroom, but Hinata took a step foward to block his view. “Have you seen Kageyama? We warm up in five minutes and no one has seen him,” his voice suddenly lowered to a whisper. “You know, if it were up to me I wouldn’t let him go anywhere by himself. I’m always worried he’s gonna start a fight with someone twice his size just because they took the last milk from the vending machine.”

Hinata smiled, his nervous posture melting away to his riveting energy as his eyes sparkled in amusement. “He’s a softy. Wouldn’t touch a fly, unless the fly was me.” Hinata laughed at his own joke, and if Kageyama hadn’t been hiding, he surely would have smacked him for making such a careless tease. It was almost a dare, like the flirtatious wink Hinata gave as he left didn’t say ‘kiss me’, it screamed ‘hit me’ and Kageyama had to ball his hands into his fists to resist lashing out. 

But when his friends left and he was left alone in the bathroom, Kageyama felt a certain draining effect that left him empty and confused. What had Hinata meant? What did he want to talk about? And why had he been so friendly with Tanaka when he took his hand and shot out of the bathroom? He barely tolerated when Hinata touched him, but he absolutely hated when he touched others. Was he jealous? Why did he care?

The gnawing feeling in his stomach returned and Kageyama wandered over towards the sink to wash his hands and face in the cool water. He needed to focus on the next game, yet his mind couldn’t seem to silence the floating thoughts that danced around his mind like a hypnotic tease. He was worried, he was scared, he was anxious, and it had nothing to do with defeating Nekoma. 

A sound of a flushing toilet filled his silence and Kageyama froze as the bathroom stall door swung open with a creek. He didn’t distinctly remember someone coming in with Tanaka, and there was no way someone had been there while he was with Hinata…

“Tobio-chan.” The greeting was plain and simple, but Kageyama felt his heart shoot to his toes.

A devastating numbness washed over his body, consuming his thoughts and freezing the blood in his veins. He expression felt locked in a permanent state of horror and his limbs began to shake as his greatest antagonizer approached to wash his hands. 

Kageyama stiffly moved aside, his body not quite responding to his brain which seized in the suspending silence. His pounding heart reminded him to breath, yet the weight of danger on top of his chest crushed his lungs and converted him into a blubbering fool as the boy stood next to him. Shoulder to shoulder, eyes avoiding the other as though they would catch the plague at one simple glance.

Kagayama knew he should speak, yet no sensible ideas came forth so they hung in the awkwardness while the tap rinsed the boy’s hands. He needed to explain, yes, that was what he needed to do, but when he summoned the courage for the explanation, his voice would not cooperate and led to him coughing into his collar. 

“Well, I can see where he gets his energy from before games,” he finally spoke, his teasing tone stinging Kageyama’s conscience and burning the realization that was undeniable at this point. It was Oikawa. And he had heard everything. 

Kageyama didn’t what to respond, or more accurately, he didn’t know how. His thoughts leaked from his ears, mortified expression proving how much he regretted ever being spontaneous enough to attempt oral in a public bathroom. He blamed Hinata in a way because the damn bastard had no shame and got Kageyama hooked on the adrenaline rush. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Oikawa gave a mock apology. “Was that suppose to be private? Was I not suppose to know because I’m pretty sure it’s obvious to everyone at this point.”

Kageyama winced upon hearing the venom in his tone. He knew he shouldn’t let Oikawa into his head, the rival setter always seemed to despise him for reasons Kageyama still didn’t really understand. People claimed it was because he was more talented, but Oikawa had better worth ethic so it was difficult to even compare the two. It didn’t really matter in the end, he had learned to stay away from Oikawa, and he was about to walk away until he heard the last statement. 

He turned rather suddenly, watching the boy adjust his outward swept hair in the mirror until he was pleased with his appearance. He fixed the collar on his aqua and white team jacket, blinking back at his own reflection with sharp brown eyes as he waited for Kageyama to fall prisoner to his mind game. 

“It’s obvious?” Kageyama’s voice was like a croak, stiff and timid in the presence of his rival who could now destroy him with the information he knew. 

“What do you mean, of course it is obvious!” he scoffed in an offended tone. “Look at yourself! You’re covered in hickeys, and the only time I’ve seen you recently is during tournaments when you’re sneaking away with the shrimp to do who-knows-what in whatever space you can find!”

“Didn’t know you were watching me so closely,” Kageyama scowled, feeling awfully uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Oikawa glared. “I only watch hoping that you’re gonna go cry after losing or something. This stuff,” he beckoned towards the wall where Hinata had been pressed up against, “is far less interesting.”

Kageyama bit his tongue to prevent losing his temper. The setter was such an ass, too bad it took him so long to figure that out. 

“I’m sure if I know, the rest of them do as well. I mean seriously Tobio, do you really expect people not to notice?”

His fists balled by his side and he turned swiftly to leave. He didn’t have to deal with this bullshit. Oikawa was just trying to provoke a reaction like always and Kageyama refused to submit to his trick. If others knew what he did with Hinata, oh well. Maybe it was obvious, and honestly the only reason he kept things discreet was because of their complicated friendship and he didn’t want to cause Hinata any distress with rumours or forced encounters. He liked the way it was spontaneous, he liked the way Hinata wanted him because he needed him, not because he felt obligated.

“Wait! You’re distressed,” Oikawa seemed worried for a moment, reaching out and gripping Kageyama’s forearm tightly to prevent him from leaving. But then the classic grin returned and he flipped his hair nonchalantly, “and I think it is amusing. So tell me more. How do you go from tolerating each other to, well, this?”

Kageyama sighed, not wanting to reveal anything to the smug bastard, but he once did go to Oikawa for advice about Hinata which proved to help, so maybe he could be trusted again.

“It just sort of happened, I don’t know,” Kageyama shrugged, having a hard time discerning how things evolved. “It started out like a competition to see who could make the other more flustered. Then it became a test of who was the most experimental and who could push the boundaries, of course the winner received stupid rewards. But now things are different.” 

Oikawa gave him a questioning look, more curious than judgemental, but still Kageyama felt uneasy being vulnerable to a self-centered asshole. He clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, slowly understanding the dynamics of how things progressed in their weird relationship.

“How are they different?” It seemed like a genuine question, no hidden mockery that he could detect. 

“It’s hard to explain. At first it was something we did because it felt good, and it still feels good! Trust me, it feels great–!”

“Got it, Tobio-chan.”

“Anyways,” he took a breath, trying to steady the flow of his words to sound coherent and somewhat interesting while Oikawa checked for dirt under his fingernails, “now it’s like– it’s like– it’s like a risky set.”

Oikawa looked up rather suddenly, the analogy seemingly peaking his interest while he waited for an elaboration. 

“At first you see the ball and you feel nervous. You watch it sail over the net, knowing that you have to rely on someone else to receive it and direct it towards you. You can’t be sure if the other person will reciprocate, you can’t know exactly how they will handle the entire event. The knot of anxiety corrodes for those awful moments where you just have to wait and hope the other person won’t run away. And they don’t, and they receive that hit perfectly, much better than you had even anticipated. So the anxiety leaves like a weight off your shoulders because the initial part is done, and sometimes relying on others is the hardest part.

“The next part you’re confident in because things have already went so well. You now can control the outcome from here, making the quick decisions and exploring the different options. The ball is coming towards you and you feel comfortable. You’ve managed to control the spin, your fingers are flexed properly, and your wrists cushion it expertly. But then you have to release your control, opening up and allowing your toss to be vulnerable to someone else. The set is risky, something you’ve never tried before but you have so much trust with your partner that you know he will hit it, or will he? The anxiety comes back, wondering if you tossed it too high or too fast because everything has been so good up until this point and you don’t want to be the one responsible for ruining it. You hope he connects, you hope that you won’t let him down and that he won’t let you down.” Kageyama settled his tone, realizing that he spoke with leaking passion and a painful whine. He sighed, waiting for Oikawa to belittle him or laugh, but the boy remained silent, his wide eyes fixated on his hanging sentence. 

“The new toss is risky, and right now I feel like I’m stuck in that moment where I’m waiting for Hinata to hit it. I don’t know if he will, I don’t know if he can, but the ball has left my hands and I no longer have control. It is the most vulnerable and desperate experience because I can’t take back my feelings just like how I can’t take back that ball. They are out there, just suspended in thin air and I have absolutely no idea how Hinata feels in return. I know he likes what we have right now, but I can’t help but wonder if we can go further together, not just sexually, but emotionally,” Kageyama sighed once again, feeling mentally exhausted having to explain such complicated emotions. “I just don’t know if Hinata sees me the same way I see him.”

Oikawa looked away, eyes trailing back towards the mirror where he self-reflected on what Kageyama had just said. Maybe it didn’t make sense to him, maybe the analogy was too foreign for the other setter to comprehend because Oikawa always seemed to know his teammates better than he knew himself. He knew their strengths and weakness, and he knew how to exploit them. 

Kageyama waited while holding his breath for Oikawa to speak. He was nervous about the reception, when in reality it probably didn’t matter. Maybe he just used his rival to vent his frustration, not quite relying on any wisdom from the older boy. But still, he seemed to care even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Oikawa gagged, dramatically doubling over and clutching his stomach as though he was about the vomit. Kageyama scowled, eyebrows dipping in a glare and lips tensing in anger. How the hell did this guy have any friends? Kageyama knew he was an ass himself, but Oikawa set the standard of being a royal douche. 

“But seriously, that’s why you don’t mess around with friends. Take it from my experience, it causes more pain than it is worth.”

“Wow, so helpful.” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest, pouting away in utter disappointment. 

“Okay, fine,” Oikawa turned to face him, hands on his hips and a dangerous glint in his eye. “You want my advice? Well here it is. You, Your Highness, Mr. King, Superior Overlord, whatever the fuck you wanna be called, you need to give up your control. No it isn’t easy to being vulnerable to someone else, especially when the someone is short and annoying, but if you want your relationship with him to go further, you’re gonna have to face the possibility of failure and rejection. 

“In your analogy, you should trust him to hit your toss. I mean, no one else can because it is so damn reckless and your form is so ugly,” he muttered losing his point. “Anyways, I think you need to stop seeing Hinata as fragile because he isn’t and he deserves someone who isn’t a wimp like yourself. You’re both fascinated with each other, it’s a little obsessive really, so I’m not surprised that you’ve done stuff together. But if you want it to be something more, you’re gonna have to tell him in some sort of way because hooking up in a bathroom doesn’t really scream committed relationship to me, it just seems like you’re horny and want easy ass.”

Kageyama spluttered in embarrassed shock. He grumbled under his breath about how Hinata just wasn’t easy ass to him, he was so much more than that which was why the solution felt much more complicated than a simple confession. 

“It’s just I don’t want to be rejected because if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same way, everything will be awkward! I won’t be able to look at him let alone toss to him during a game!”

“And what’s the problem with that? Works wonderful for me to see you depressed and your skills unhinged.” 

“Unbelievable–”

“Tobio-chan, I didn’t know you were so scared! I remember you as an annoying brat who always tried to improve himself and challenge people who were superior to him in every sort of way. You acting like a coward surprises me, and besides, I’m sure if he willingly gives you kisses that he must somewhat like you. I don’t imagine the shrimp to be the type to do that with everyone, although I can’t be sure really.”

Kageyama looked away, eyes falling to his feet as he remained silent. Hinata did seem to enjoy being around him given he always hung off his arms and nudged him in class. They did sit beside each other on the bus, and Hinata did share his food with Kageyama too. There were signs that Hinata possibly liked him in return, but he was always friendly with everyone so it felt impossible to distinguish whether Kageyama was treated special in any sort of way. 

Kageyama felt as though it was obvious he liked Hinata. Not only did he tolerate him–which was a rarity for obnoxious people–but he also didn’t push Hinata away, even when he was being annoying, even when he was asking too many questions. Ever since being abandoned by his old team Kageyama protected himself from being emotionally vulnerable. He indulged himself into volleyball thinking that no one could possibly love the sport more than he did, but then he met Hinata who not only shared his passion, but he showed that it was possible for Kageyama to love something else again. 

“Tobio,” Oikawa sighed after he finished styling his hair, “you know I only want what’s worst for you. But in all my life of playing volleyball, I’ve never seen two players trust each other the way you both do. Your quick is insane, it’s flawed like you, but completely risky nonetheless. However now it is becoming predictable so you need to change it up. I’ve heard you’ve been struggling with a proper spin on your new quick?”

“How do you–?”

“Maybe it has something to do with you holding back because you’re scared of failure. You need to be open and honest with him and you need to trust him. Maybe if you’re able to do that, things will start falling into place and you’ll both become better people and better athletes,” Oikawa paused, making a disgusted face as though his own advice felt bitter on his lips. “Stop being the pretentious king, Tobio-chan. Oh, and don’t confuse this little chat as me trying to help you, because I’m not. I was just trying to understand what that shrimp sees in you and why the hell you thought it was a good idea to fuck around in a bathroom. Have some self-respect, even I wouldn’t do that.”

Oikawa began to move away, brushing past Kageyama’s shoulders as he neared the bathroom door. “Next time, don’t bother me for answers you already know yourself.”

Kageyama remained silent, head hanging downwards and limbs falling loosely to his side. Oikawa had just confirmed what he had been dreading, he needed to confess before their friendship and their team cooperation started to fall apart. 

He felt numbed as though Oikawa’s words had left a stinging imprint along his heart. It hurt to be spoken in harsh honesty, but he expected it from his rival who didn’t seem empathetic towards anything. In fact, he admired Oikawa for his candid advice since it truly expanded his perspective and took away the hypothetical insecurities Kageyama was constantly battling with. Oikawa saw situations clearly and he formulated solutions quickly, something Kageyama had been trying to emulate since he was a child. 

Kageyama kept his eyes lowered while the door swung open, however instead of the expected taunting exit, he heard his name being shouted at top volume.

“Speak of the devil,” Oikawa muttered while Hinata froze in his mid-shout. They faced each other, both hands extended towards the door as Oikawa attempted to exit while Hinata was bursting in. 

Kageyama glanced over his shoulder, watching the boy sink into the floor at the sight of the third year setter which he knew as the Great King. The colour from Hinata’s cheeks drained quickly as though he was about to be sick, the trauma of scary bathroom encounters obviously becoming a hellish pattern for him. His eyes scurried over to Kageyama who looked away shamefully.

“Wow the tension is riveting. My job here is done, I’ll leave the bathroom in your capable hands.” Oikawa elbowed his way through, offering no acknowledgement towards Hinata as he passed. 

Kageyama felt his cheeks burn, hoping that Hinata didn’t understand the intended tease because having to admit that Oikawa knew about everything felt like a painful discussion to have. Thankfully Hinata was too busy internally combusting to care. 

“Ugh I hate that guy!” Hinata stomped, his short temper tantrum rather endearing although Kageyama felt he should be annoyed. “He’s always playing mind games, trying to provoke a reaction, trying to act all tough and scary. Well guess what Great King? You’re not half as scary as our King who is much more talented than you’ll ever be!” Oikawa had left, and for some reason Hinata felt the urge to shout at the closed door as though it was the fragmentation of Oikawa himself. 

Kageyama winced at the language. “Don’t call me that,” he said, easing the tension from his body as he tried to clear the racing thoughts and calm his hammering heart. 

“I just don’t like the way he speaks to you,” Hinata mumbled, crossing his arms against his chests while wearing a dark expression that appeared odd on his normally cheery face. “And I don’t like the way you listen to him. You know he is just trying to mess with you, right?”

Kageyama shrugged, his stoic nature returning in a permanent scowl that made his expression hard to read. Hinata groaned, taking a step forward and gripping Kageyama’s stiff hands in his own. 

“Kageyama don’t let him bother you.” His eyes bore deeply, making it nearly impossible to hold the passionate stare that was infused with every emotion Kageyama hated to see. His eyes were bold, expressing their care, their pity, and their concern in a look that made him feel uncomfortable. 

He pulled his hands away from Hinata, unable to marinate in the confusing emotions any longer. Was Hinata being supportive in a platonic way or in a romantic way? Did it even matter? His head spun with so many questions and Hinata’s presence made it much more disorientating. The infectious energy, the fingers running up the insides of his arm, the comforting kiss, and the whirlwind of orange hair that bounced in excitement as he led Kageyama towards the gym. 

“We are warming up,” Hinata explained as they pushed past other teams. Being so short, Hinata was able to duck under arms as he dragged Kageyama through the crowd. However he wasn’t that lucky and he received elbows and glares as he plowed his way through to keep up with the guiding hand. “Oh, I guess I should warn you, Daichi is a little pissed about you missing the initial warmup. But don’t worry, I’ll make you look good out there so he will forgive you.”

“Great,” he muttered as he stumbled into the large stadium with blinding lights and booming cheers. 

Whatever happened with Hinata, Kageyama knew he couldn’t change it now. He had tossed his feelings into the air. The suspended arch was at its highest point waiting for someone to claim it. And a two part question remained: would Hinata connect with the toss and prove that the risk had been worth it? Or will Hinata miss and allow Kageyama’s toss to hit the ground in a thundering echo that would forever scar his heart? 

The referee blew his whistle and Kageyama was ready. He would attempt the risk and he would trust Hinata to earn them a point just like he had all those times before and just like he will for all the times to come. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a rough game, the team restores confidence among their teammates and Kageyama finally confesses to Hinata. Aka this chapter is basically all feelings, bunch of interruptions, and fluff (ew)

He had played poorly against Nekoma. He had missed almost every opportunity for their new quick and his decisions were predictable to the other team. At the beginning, the talent of his team was able to adapt to his low tosses that were too close to the net by performing feints or managing to deflect their hits off the other team's block. However soon his tosses became progressively worse until they were unsalvageable and he was switched out with Suga who performed much better due his reliability and consistency.

Kageyama sat stiffly next to Coach Ukai who offered him a chance to rest and watch in the silence. His old coach would have yelled at him, explaining every aspect that was askew with his game play until he either learned or stopped trying. However Ukai was different because he knew Kageyama was quite aware of his failings, and sometimes Kageyama was his own worst critic.

With his head bowed, eyes staring into his twitching palms, Kageyama could hardly participate as a player let alone a cheerleader as he sulked in a hate-fueled silence. Even the smacks of the serves and the cheers of his teammates felt dulled to his senses. He felt cold, he felt alone. Oh if Oikawa could see him now...

"Kageyama!" Hinata bounced towards him, the technical timeout causing the team to crowd around. "Have your energy back yet? Because you might lose your starting position if you can't keep your stamina up."

Kageyama seethed in anger, fists clenching and eyes blinking as the raging heat burned within him. His vision twisted with red flares and his body shook with intense fury all directed towards the insensitive bastard whose smile slowly faded to a petrified expression, and he should be scared because Kageyama was absolutely livid! He was debating what hand to use when slapping Hinata until one fell gently on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's probably just suffering from whatever venom was in the thing that bit him." Tsukki was quick to remove his hand in anticipation of Kageyama's strike that only managed to clip the shoulder of the taller boy. The smug face was enough to cause Kageyama to lose all sanity as he stood defiantly and lunged towards Tsukki.

The surrounding laughter morphed into small giggles as Kageyama was retained by Coach Ukai and Daichi who disciplined him with a swift whack to the back of his head.

Kageyama was pushed down to the bench and he was told to sit, however his unhinged posture made everyone take a step backwards. The red hot anger flooded his veins like molten lava that burned his rationality and casted him into the terrifying state of silent seething. Anyone who was brave enough to glance towards him or the hickey was met with frightening wide eyes that stared with the hostility of a serial killer. All but Hinata seemed intimidated and Kageyama couldn't understand why the damn dumbass was still giggling when he was the one who gave it.

The rest of the game matched his mood and went miserably. The only thing worse than losing was watching his team lose and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Everything about being benched felt painful to Kageyama who physically shook in anticipation of wanting to be played. He kept glancing towards his coach, hoping that he would risk putting him back on the court as the score deficit increased. However Coach Ukai was fixated on the game, intentionally not looking towards the pleading stare.

Feeling helpless and useless, Kageyama watched in silence as Tanaka was blocked for the fourth time, Asahi missed his powerful jump serve twice in a row, and Hinata shanked a receive so epically that it spiraled over to the next court. It wasn't anyone's fault in particular, but Nekoma's defence had improved and they were receiving their spikes expertly.

Kageyama winced upon watching Hinata jump too early, anticipating a quick that Suga hadn't intended. The ball brushed the tops of Hinata's fingertips and fell to the ground behind him. Each time Hinata missed, his confidence dwindled until he no longer called for the ball and he seemed afraid of handling a set. Hinata stole glances towards Kageyama throughout the game, eyes expressing their concern about his mental state until he became distracted himself and jumped for a block that wasn't even near his location.

It was agonizing to simply watch when his instincts told him to shout advice from the bench, but he wasn't the King anymore and he needed to trust that they would lose without his help. His knee shook in an anxious gesture during the game point which landed as an awkward server's ace between Asahi and Daichi who both stared at the other when the ball thudded to the ground. The miscommunication was humiliating and Karasuno didn't lose because Nakoma was better, they lost because they made more mistakes. When the whistle blew, Kageyama stood suddenly feeling the rage return as a bitter taste in his mouth and a tightness in his chest.

"Kageyama," Coach Ukai patted him gently on the shoulder in an awkward act that was meant to comfort but just made Kageyama feel guilty. "We win as a team, we lose as a team."

Kageyama bit his tougne to prevent arguing that he should have at least been given a chance to redeem himself and prove he could recover. But instead, he hadn't been given that chance and now he had to deal with the psychological consequences of failing himself and his team.

He knew that Hinata would tell him that he was taking too much of the blame, however Kageyama couldn’t help but interpret the stares of his teammates as though they were questioning his abilities and doubting their trust in him. So the moment Coach Ukai finished his post-game speech, Kageyama left for the bus and pretended to be asleep while everyone else boarded five minutes later.

A movement rustled beside him and he felt the seat sink as someone slid up next to him. He knew it was Hinata by the way he cautiously poked him on the shoulder and whispered his name. Kageyama remained still, body angled towards the window and face motionless. He felt the eyes burn into the side of his skull as though he was determining whether he was truly asleep or not.

The silence of the bus lingered as a haunting reminder that each member of the team battled their own regrets of the previous game. It wasn’t easy to ignore the tension, no one seeming to offer any inspiration to help the team heal. Kageyama debated whether he should peak towards his team, however he was too afraid of the disappointed stares or having to confront Hinata who leaned in so closely that he could feel the boy’s breath fanning against his cheek.

Eventually Hinata gave up his attempt to interact with Kageyama as he settled down beside him, body pressed closely and hand calmly stroking his thigh in a soothing gesture. He felt the head fall against his shoulder, hair tickling his neck as Hinata continued to comfort his disgruntled teammate.

Kageyama didn’t want to be touched but he didn’t exactly want to push Hinata away either. So he stayed still, body slowly leaking the tension as he felt the bumps in the road drift him into a weightless trance. He didn’t exactly fall asleep, his mind was twisting with screaming thoughts that kept him awake. However, he managed to distract himself by focusing on trivial things such as the rate of Hinata’s breathing and the warmth given off by his body. Even when things felt as though they were crumbling at his feet, Hinata gave him a sliver of hope that his confidence could be recovered and his skills could be salvaged. He just needed to relieve the crushing pressure by confessing to Hinata, however this was not the place.

The discouragement hung heavy in the air, even when the bus stopped and people slowly began reaching for their bags. It was late at night when the bus returned to the school’s parking lot and Daichi demanded that everyone ate a good meal and rested in order to regain their strength for tomorrow. He also mentioned the importance of shedding the day’s failures and focusing on improving together as a team during a rather inspiring speech that earned every member’s attention and was rewarded with a loud cheer at its conclusion.

Hinata spoke up beside him, apologizing for his mistakes and promising that he would be the best version of himself the following day. He pledged to jump higher, hit harder, and work on his receives in a heartfelt declaration using a wavering voice. Nishinoya added his own objective by ensuring he would be prepared behind every block and he would dig any ball the dared to drop in his direction. Asahi, who sat beside his friend, shyly commented on his serves and said he would continue to spike past blocks with confidence.

One by one Kageyama listened to each teammate admit their mistakes and promise to improve in an oddly inspiring moment that helped build the unity and moral among the team. Once a deflated atmosphere was now a supportive environment of gathering encouragement that spread the charisma around the bus. He felt the energy lift, Hinata was on the edge of his seat, completely captivated by the growing team spirit. Even Tsukki said something about trying a little harder in practices.

After each person spoke, Kageyama felt a casting silence directed towards him as Hinata firmly poked him in the thigh. The gleaming eyes burned into the side of his face but Kageyama wasn’t sure how to react. He felt guilty about the previous game, yet he couldn’t exactly diagnose the problem in front his the large audience.

“Is he still sleeping?” Yamaguchi asked, the rustling movement suggested that he was peering over his seat.

“I don’t think he is feeling well.” Suga’s voice suggested from the front of the bus.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He seemed distracted even before the game.”

“Hinata, you were with him? Did something happen?” Tanaka inquired and he felt Hinata stiffen against him. The boy squirmed in his seat, the heat of his stare returning towards Kageyama who decided he would rather not have the team worry about him for something they couldn’t control.

“Sorry,” he muttered, slowly opening his eyes to see dozens returning his stare. He felt anxious in the pressure, but he knew they were concerned, not indicting. “I wasn’t fair to you guys today. I wasn’t in the right mindset before the game and it showed in the way I played. My tosses weren’t accommodating to any of you and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fight with the same intensity that Karasuno deserves.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure what else to say. He slowly pushed himself off the window, turning his body towards the gaped expressions that stared as though he admitted something awfully surprising. His vulnerability morphed into a glare as he scowled at the hanging silence.

“What?” he barked, hating how they acted like something monumental had happened when in reality he had only matched the trend of confessions each teammate had made. Hinata eyes were wide, jaw hanging open and body lightly swaying in a state of shock. In fact the entire team looked at him with the same astonished expression and stunned paralysis.

“Whatever.” Kageyama stood, pushing past Hinata who could only watch with a twitching eye. He emerged into the aisle, all eyes following his movements in silence as he reached up to grab his gym bag.

“Kageyama!” Hinata’s eyes began to squint and his gaping mouth curled upwards as his face transitioned into an elated grin. He glanced down towards his friend who leaped from his seat and tackled him in a barrelling hug.

“Get off of me, dumbass!” he growled, trying to pry the tight arms off his waist while Hinata buried his face into his chest. Despite the gesture being quite endearing, Kageyama had been painfully honest with his teammates and he deflected his vulnerability under a scowl and toughened emotions.  

The shocked expressions of his friends slowly melted into small snickers as Kageyama struggled to remove the persistent boy, then after a few moments, the giggles broke into belting laughs as Nishinoya was next to jump onto Kageyama who stumbled against a row of seats.

Following the actions of the first two, the rest of the team joined by jumping onto their setter who had just proven his loyalties and appreciation of his teammates in a shocking personal testimony that triggered a swelling sense of pride among all.

Kageyama felt as though he was being attacked in the most comforting way. Stray elbows knocked against his skull and his legs buckled under the weight of a dozen boys climbing ontop his shoulders. The blissful laughter surrounded him, and although Kageyama could hardly breathe, he felt his entire body enveloped in a sense of belonging that was too overwhelming to describe. Never before did he feel so connected to a group of individuals. The care and support they showed him exceeded anything he had ever experienced or expected. To him, he felt as though he almost didn’t deserve their encouragement given his intolerant attitude and his bossy past. Yet they had accepted him, not only as a teammate, but as a brother.

The same comfort that inspired his own laughter also warmed his heart as countless arms squeezed him between the different variations of strengths. By far, Hinata held him the tightest and he heard his laughter the loudest while crushing Kageyama against the seat that dug into his back and his ass into the floor. His half-hearted grumbles could hardly be heard over the laughter, however when he began to wheeze from the weight, Daichi strictly ordered for Kageyama to receive some space

Eventually the pressure began to relieve as one body at a time removed themselves from the pile. Hinata was the last to stand, his wide smile stretched ear to ear while he gazed downwards with a certain fondness that was hard to interpret. Kageyama became lost in the softness of his expression, his squinting eyes spreading their happiness and his relaxed posture captivating his attention. His friend was a little breathless, his messy hair swept to the side while he took a step backwards to allow Daichi forward. Hinata was beautiful, of course Kageyama knew that, and he couldn’t help but hold the bold stare even when Hinata blushed upon realization.

“You deserve Karasuno, Kageyama,” Daichi smiled warmly with an extended hand offered to help him to his feet. “We all make mistakes,” he laughed, eyes meeting the remaining teammates who nodded in agreement, “but those mistakes don’t define who we are. You are still the genius first-year setter, part of the insane freak quick that confuses the best athletes. But more importantly, you are part of a team with five others who are looking out for you on the court and even more on the bench. When we win, all the success doesn’t go to you, and when we lose, all the blame doesn’t belong to you either.”

“Unless he wants to claim it, then–” Tsukki was elbowed by Yamaguchi who glared towards the taller boy. Tsukki shrugged, adjusting his glasses under a smug smirk.

“I’m more surprised that he wants to accommodate to our spikes!” Tanaka raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Sounds very un-king-like.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but his anger was drowned out by the laughter and the easy going attitude that swept through the bus. The boys were collecting their bags, preparing to dismount in a renewed energy that inspired the team onwards to face what would come the following day.

For them, the night was over. They would return home, shower, and perhaps eat something before going to bed. Maybe some were thinking about tomorrow, wondering if their mistakes would be corrected for the next games, wondering if they would win, or maybe just wondering what they would have for breakfast.

However Kageyama’s night wasn’t over, and as Hinata ushered him off the bus talking about something stupid, he couldn’t help but realize everything would be different tomorrow. But he was certain of a few things; he would be honest with his feelings and he would perfect that new quick because waiting any longer would be disastrous, both personally and athletically.

 

***

 

“Can I have a shower?” Hinata asked, already beginning to strip before Kageyama gave his permission. He caught himself staring until Hinata noticed, then he looked away with an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine. Whatever.” He was lounging on his bed, eyes feeling heavy and energy drained after having to walk home with Hinata who wouldn’t shut up about facing Date Tech High and their prized blocker. He wasn’t sure why Hinata was so excited considering he had been blocked more times than Kageyama could count during their previous game, however Hinata claimed he felt good about their quick and believed it would work perfectly.

He remained uncharastically quiet during the walk, not once arguing with Hinata despite some questionable beliefs because he was distracted by his own thoughts and something about listening to Hinata rant was oddly amusing.

“Wanna join?” Hinata was already wiggling out of his gym shorts and leaving them on Kageyama’s bedroom floor.

“No.” He glared. A month ago he would have spluttered in embarrassment, but at this point he wasn’t surprised by the explicit tease.

“Your loss.” He winked and tipped toed across the hall to the bathroom. Moments later he heard the rush of water, and only then could Kageyama relax.

Unintentionally Kageyama had been tense around Hinata ever since the enlightenment on the bus. The trust among his teammates seemed to have been restored, yet Kageyama felt his personal life with Hinata became even more confusing.

He groaned his frustration into the pillow as he curled up in the twisted blankets and faced the wall. He had intentions on confessing, however the anxiety coursed through his veins like a flaring fever making him feel sick. He would much rather be drilled into the floor by the best spiker’s hits than have to awkwardly mumble his feelings knowing there was a possibility he had completely misread the situation. If Hinata was disgusted or believed it to be a joke, Kageyama wasn’t sure how he would ever salvage their friendship. Everything they built together; their fundamental trust, their impromptu sessions, their freakish quick would all be jeopardized since he was foolish enough to develop feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to silence the insecurities that planted toxic doubts in his over-active thoughts.

This love hurt. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced between the consuming guilt and the nauseating questions. His body felt heavy, as though the emotions accumulated in his chest which threatened to burst at any moment. He hated this feeling, absolutely despised feeling so helpless over a condition he could hardly control. And yet he could control it, or at least he could shed the weight from his chest by simply telling Hinata exactly how he felt. From there, Hinata could decide on how to react but at least Kageyama would have relief from the crushing pressure, right? It felt so complicated, so much so that Kageyama’s natural desire to bottle up and avoid his emotions felt like the safest solution to survive the night. Ultimately the risk of rejection was far too damaging than it was worth, and if he could just learn to suppress his feelings, he might reverse the grip Hinata had over his heart.

Back and forth, the cycle of his thoughts antagonized him. He wanted to confess because he thought it would solve the on-court crisis and explain the direction of their friendship. Yet he couldn't confess because it was too frightening and uncertain. The gnawing twist in his stomach proved his hesitations and Kageyama flattened his body along the wall in a desperate attempt to hide from his problems.

Through his thoughts, Kageyama felt the bed dip as someone climbed onto its surface. His body was slowly pried off the wall as a concerned expression appeared underneath his arm. Kageyama wiggled backwards in an annoyed irritation. Hinata had the entire bed to spread, yet he chose the exact sliver of space that Kageyama occupied to crawl his way through.

Kageyama turned away, allowing Hinata to have his warmed pillow by the wall so long as it meant he didn’t have to stare into the wide amber eyes.

Hinata moved quickly, rolling over Kageyama’s body to face him on the other side.

“I’m tired,” Kageyama dismissed with a scowl as he once again turned his body back towards the wall and away from the annoying stalker.

Hinata was persistent, and instead of rotating back to Kageyama’s pouty expression, he straddled his friend’s hips and sat on top of his blanketed body. Kageyama protested feeling the bony ass dig into his hip bones as Hinata sat defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest and a disciplinary frown etched on his stern face.

His dampened hair hung low over his forehead, casting an eerie shadow over his glowing eyes. Water dripped onto his cheeks, following the curve of his chin to roll down his neck and disappear underneath his shirt. Despite the pending lecture expression and his serious attitude, Kageyama couldn’t help feel a certain fire ignite in his lower stomach upon witnessing the assertiveness of his friend. He squirmed underneath the weight, but Hinata squeezed his thighs tighter until the knees dug into the side of his ribs.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hinata demanded, a gravely edge to his tone that told Kageyama that his friend wasn’t joking or teasing. This was serious and Hinata was concerned.

He sighed loudly, covering his flushing face with his arms as he determined the best possible way to admit such delicate information. Would it be better to be blunt? Should he explain why he felt this way?

“Was it something Oikawa said?” Hinata raised an eyebrow, noticing Kageyama’s discomfort but doing very little to relieve it.

“What? No!” Kageyama juggled his words, the snappy defensive tone didn’t escape Hinata’s attention as he pressed harder into Kageyama’s lap.

“Then what is it?!” Hinata sounded desperate, the bright eyes boring into his skull as though he would extract the information whether Kageyama was willing or not.

He twisted his body, trying to escape the odd interrogation that made him uncomfortable and awkwardly aroused. He avoided the eye contact simply because Hinata was so damn attractive in his current position and he felt guilty for feeling so warm. The same feelings that triggered his attraction also caused a sinking guilt as Kageyama wished he could somehow melt into the mattress to avoid the entire situation.

“Is it something that happened between us? Because you were fine before the game and then you seemed all traumatized or something. Was it sour milk? Maybe Daichi was right about the importance of warming up because I can’t find anything other explanation for you to be acting so strangely!”

“Hinata, I–”

“I understand that the new quick is bothering you, but I honestly do see improvement whether you want to admit it or not. It takes time for things like this to develop, Kageyama! Sometimes natural talent needs to work hard to get a new skill–”

“I do work hard, dumbass!” Kageyama used his strength in an attempt to dislodge Hinata from his position. Somehow Hinata was being even more annoying than Kageyama could handle and he wanted to sleep without being interrogated by the bastard. He twisted his hips, trying to swing his leg up around the boy’s torso where he could easily shift both their weights. However, Hinata anticipated the movement and deflected the weak attempt by adjusting his weight to evenly limit both his upper and lower body mobility.

“No listen to me!” Hinata’s voice was loud, silencing Kageyama’s struggle as both boys paused in the surprise. Hinata always raised his voice, something that was now a trademark of his character, yet in the quiet house, Kageyama heard the edge in his tone and felt the words sting his conscience. Hinata was really concerned and it only made him feel guilty.

“You’ve been acting strange and it just didn’t start today,” the glowing eyes bore into his, passing his earnest meaning in a bold stare which made Kageyama uncomfortable. “Maybe something triggered it today and that’s why you had a bad game, or maybe you just exceeded your tolerance and everything just exploded, but you’re acting strange and I want to know why!”

Hinata was a little breathless, his short rant seemed to have relieved some of his own pressure that had weighed on his shoulders. The statement wasn’t just a request, it was a demand and Hinata used every ounce of conviction to convey that he not only noticed Kageyama’s behaviour, but he also cared as well.

The smaller hands were pressed against his shoulders, holding his upper body down incase he reacted violently for being so candidly spoken to. Kageyama twisted against the restraining weight, limbs flailing wildly as his anger flared.

“Hinata, I can–”

“Bullshit!”

“You aren’t even letting me finish–?”

“Because I know it will be some bullshit!” The water from Hinata’s hair dripped onto his cheek as his friend leaned over him. “I don’t understand what could have possibly happened. Everything was going so well, the team was improving, we were having fun, we aren’t failing any of our classes. I just don’t know what happened.” Hinata sat up straighter, his mind wandering with the different possibilities while accidently relieving the pressure below him.

Kageyama hooked his leg around Hinata’s torso and used the momentum to push the unsuspecting boy away. Hinata flopped down roughly onto the bed, his hair a little tossed from the force, however he appeared unfazed, the narrow eyes staring towards the ceiling as he continued the contemplation.

“I couldn’t have been the game against Fukurodani because you played so well. Well I actually think it started earlier, maybe you’re still upset about the cat attacking you, maybe you’re mad about Nishinoya spiking your water with vodka, or Tanaka for drawing dicks on your shoes–I did tell him it was a bad idea, Kageyama, you believe me right?”

“Hinata, I don’t care about those things,” Kageyama shook his head, trying to calm the rush of words flowing through the loose lips. His friend appeared confused, his wide eyes bleeding his concern as he desperately searched for the cause of Kageyama’s unraveling state, “because I like–”

“See? That’s what I mean when I say you’re acting strange! Old Kageyama would have been so angry, he would have been like, ‘Oh look at me, I’m so big, tough, and scary, and those dicks are too small. Watch me erase them with your face–’” Hinata lowered his voice into a guff tone that sounded nothing like Kageyama.

“I would not have said that–”

“–But you didn’t! You just sat there and erased them yourself! That isn’t right! I know there is something wrong and I know you won’t face it on your own, so let’s do it together!” Hinata turned towards Kageyama, a new light in his eyes as he gripped Kageyama’s hands in his own. He felt the reassuring warmth as the thumb pressed into his palm, and he believed that Hinata would help him combat whatever was bothering him. “Is it your parents? I know you don’t like talking about it, but I can tell when you guys fight because you are especially miserable to everyone else and I think you–”

“Hinata, it’s not my parents,” Kageyama had to rush his words just to squeeze them in during a breath. “I like you–”

“Okay so maybe it isn’t your parents, but you could still be harbouring some repressed feelings. Is it something to do with turnip-head or your old team? I heard there was still bitterness between you guys, and I don’t really know why. Maybe they are just jealous that you’re on a better team and are happier without them. I don’t think–”

“Just shut up, dumbass! It’s nothing to do with my old team! I’m trying to tell you that I like–”

“Then it has to be Oikawa! What did he say to you in the bathroom? I came back and your face was all pale and you seemed skittery, like you couldn’t even hold my stare! Kageyama you can tell me anything, you know that right?” Hinata squeezed his hands, his face dancing vividly in vision as he pressed for answers.

Kageyama felt disoriented from the endless questions. Each breath Hinata took, he attempted to input his reason, however with the constant interruptions, the endearing ramblings seemed to become more annoying.

“It’s not Oikawa, Hinata–”

“Then what is bothering you because I think–”

“It’s you!” Kageyama shouted over top of the flood of words. “It’s not my parents, it’s not my team, it’s not my old team, it’s not even Oikawa. It’s you, Hinata!”

His words cut through the silence, bouncing off the walls in the quiet house to sound even more aggressive than he had meant. Kageyama instantly regretted using the harsh tone, realizing that the impact of his words immediately sank into his friend.

Hinata released his hands, turning away from Kageyama until he was stretched on his back, blinking blankly up towards the ceiling.

“No,” Kageyama scrambled closer, trying desperately to control the damage of his words that spread across the upset expression. “I didn’t mean it that way, Hinata. I meant th–th–that you’re confusing me right now and I don’t know why,” Kageyama paused, looking towards the orange-haired boy who seemed lost in his own thoughts as he indirectly ignored him. “Well I do know why, it’s just hard to admit, you know?”

Hinata didn’t respond. His wide eyes seemed devastated and his complete behaviour shifted from the assertive adviser to a hurt child, almost as though his words had seeped into the cracks of raw emotion that were now crumpling around him. Kageyama watched in pure horror, hating what he had done and how quickly Hinata had given up. Maybe he already knew, maybe Hinata was afraid that Kageyama had gotten feelings and the confession was now about to ruin their remaining thread of friendship. However witnessing his energetic friend appear completely drained and hopeless lodged a cold feeling in his stomach and a weight of guilt on his shoulders.

“It–it’s hard to put into words how I’m feeling because I never thought I would feel this way.” He waited in hopes that Hinata would respond, but he laid there stiffly, empty eyes staring upwards. Kageyama took a breath, his anxiety was flaring and his insecurities screamed warning to be careful with his feelings and to guard his emotions from an unpredictable situation. He squeezed his eyes shut, rolling away from Hinata so he too laid on his back to face the ceiling.

“So it started a while ago, but it happened really really slow that I didn’t quite realize it until it was staring me in the face. It was the little things in the beginning, like–” Kageyama groaned, the conversation feeling much more awkward aloud than it had in his head. It was a good thing Hinata wasn’t looking at him because he was struggling enough without having the attentive gaze psychoanalyzing him, “–like the subtle touches, like how you looked at me, like how I looked at you. Then you just kissed me and I was really surprised.”

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably as though he was beginning to regret ever initiating the romance. Kageyama quickened his words, not wanting to lose Hinata to his own regrets.

“Listen, it’s really hard for me because I don’t think you realize that I wasn’t doing those things with you because I wanted revenge or to embarrass you. Okay, maybe at first it was a competition, but then I started to genuinely care about our time spent together and I started seeing things that I’m not sure exist.” A rustling to his left suggested that Hinata was now facing him and he felt the eyes flickering over his expression, yet he could not force himself to look.

“For some time now I’ve been trying to figure out what these feelings mean. I know I’m attracted to you, hell you get me hard from just kissing sometimes, but I don’t know where I transitioned from liking you, to _liking_ you.” He knew it didn’t make sense, even to himself Kageyama struggled to understand the meaning behind his own words. He wanted to be blunt, he did consider himself a candid person, yet for some reason he tripped over his words painfully, each time having to pick himself back up from where he left off to try and salvage whatever the hell he was trying to say.

“Kageyama, I–” Hinata started, but before he could finish, Kageyama cut him off, unable to handle the possible rejection before he even collected his own emotions. He wanted Hinata to know everything, not just his stutters or his fragmented thoughts, he wanted to fully relieve the pressure off his chest which meant he needed to be direct and confident with his words.

“I’ve been strange because I don’t know what to do with these feelings, I don’t even know what to call them. But when I’m with you, I’m a little less miserable and the things that you do that I found completely annoying, I now tolerate. I’m starting to think of you in places where I shouldn’t, sometimes in class, sometimes during the game, sometimes just late at night when I can’t sleep. It just feels so overwhelming that I can’t really focus on anything else, and at first I thought it was nothing, but now I’m starting to realize that it’s something more for me,” Kageyama paused, having to grit his teeth and hide his face underneath his hands to spit out the last few words. “I like you, Hinata and yeah. That’s it.”

Kageyama finished. He finally admitted one of the hardest confession in his entire life, and he had never felt so vulnerable. Sure there was the relief, the tiniest alleviation of pressure that allowed him to exhale and large sigh because there was no longer anything left for him to say and no longer any secrets hidden from Hinata. But he didn’t have much time to soak in the comfort of being honest because he now had to face the criticism or the rejection from Hinata who probably didn’t feel the same way, at least he didn’t react like he did.

He bit his lip in a hanging silence, the shattering confession felt monumental to him and each moment that passed without an answer, Kageyama felt his confidence draining. He had fucked up, that was obvious by the tension that existed between him and Hinata who still hadn’t said a word. He felt the eyes burning into him, branding him with their judgement as Hinata absorbed his confession.

“That’s it?” Hinata said in a tone that was overwhelmingly placid and anti-climatic.

“What do you mean? I just–” Kageyama shot towards his friend, eyes wild in confusion as Hinata appeared to be completely unphased by the bombshell of emotions Kageyama had just dropped. He had opened himself up to be vulnerable, yet Hinata seemed as though the information was insignificant and somehow common knowledge.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger as Hinata stared with raised eyebrows and his head cocked to the side. What did Hinata expect from him? Perhaps he didn’t understand the importance in his words or the emphasis.

“No, Hinata,” Kageyama shook his head, and twisted his body to directly face Hinata. He looked him straight in the eye and repeated the words slowly for him to comprehend. “I don’t like you, I _like like_ you.”

“Yeah I like you too, Kageyama.” Hinata’s confused expression was loosening into a soft laugh, but when Kageyama showed his misunderstanding, Hinata laughed louder.

“I mean that I _like_ you more than a friend, Hinata.” He had to speak over the manic laughter as Hinata slowly lost control and began hysterically belting out the most annoyingly blissful sounds Kageyama had heard. Hinata squirmed, hand accidently (or intentionally) flying out to smack Kageyama in his stomach. He spluttered in annoyance, displacing the hand and sitting up angrily to watch Hinata shake with laughter. His eyes were squinted and joyful tears glistening on their surfaces while his spread lips revealed the dazzling smile which he tried unsuccessfully to contain.

His body hiccupped with laughter, and although it was normally contagious, Kageyama felt his heart launch towards his toes. Hinata thought it was a joke, or worse, he thought Kageyama was a joke. His blood froze in his veins and a bitter taste filled his mouth at the sight of Hinata so amused over something that antagonized him for months to admit. Hinata’s reaction was genuine, he knew because of the colour flushing in his cheeks and the way he twisted in the sheets. He was really trying to contain the laughter, but each time he managed to swallow his giggles, he would look up to see Kageyama’s offended scowl and he would erupt into laughter once again.

Kageyama frowned, wanting to strangle Hinata for his insensitivity and reducing his feelings as though they were a comical spectacle instead of the heartfelt confession he had meant. Hinata obviously just didn’t understand how difficult it was to admit or how much he cared for him, and he also didn’t seem to understand that laughing in his face was disrespectful and made him wish he could crawl into a hole and die.

Kageyama reached over, grabbing a pillow in his hand and whacked Hinata forcefully before he twisted away towards the wall and sulked where Hinata couldn’t see. He felt offended and hurt, but he wasn’t sure what else he was expecting from Hinata who was rarely serious about anything. Still, the echoing laughs made him regret ever getting emotionally attached to begin with.

“Kageyama!” Hinata spoke between his laughter while wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist and burying his face into his back. However, he was pouting and in no mood for cuddling, so he gave no attention to his friend as he pressed up against him.

“Don’t be mad!” he whined, kicking his leg over Kageyama’s hip to latch closer as he attempted to twist away. Hinata’s arms squeezed him tightly and he felt a forehead continuously knock against his back in a futile attempt to regain his attention. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, I was just so relieved!”

“Relieved?” Kageyama peaked over his shoulder, ensuring Hinata wasn’t still laughing but he was met with something much more shocking.

The widened eyes stared with an overwhelming fondness that Kageyama couldn’t quite comprehend. His soft smile proved his own hesitations, yet there was the ever-going confidence still radiating from his warm body. Hinata nodded with gentle laugh, not one meant to mock Kageyama or to convey that the situation was funny, it was small and nervous, and the blush that brightened on his friend’s cheeks confirmed that Hinata had been anxious about something recently too.

The realization hit him hard, like a baseball bat to his chest that lurched his heart to his throat and forced the air from his lungs. Kageyama didn’t consider himself stupid–even if Tsukki used every opportunity to remind him that he was–but he had made a big mistake. He had failed to notice something that should have been so obvious from the beginning. How could he have confused all those intimate gestures? How could he have mistaken that he was the only one capable of being attached? It felt so obvious to him now, and the genuine affection displayed in the softening gaze that sent a flush of heat to his pounding heart.

Kageyama twisted around, staring boldly into the relaxed expression that no longer laughed even though he still felt confused. His eyes flickered over the gentle facial features, noticing the slight curl of his lips, the speckles of gold in his hypnotic eyes, and the dusting of blush high up on his cheeks. Kageyama reached out, acting on his instincts to trace the slant of round-ish face that lead to a pointy, small chin. Hinata shuddered from the sensitive touch, his eyes closing momentarily to allow Kageyama to explore the softness of his skin. His thumb pressed gently against the lips, the smooth surface somewhat snapping him out of the trance as he became aware of his intimate gestures. He lowered his fingers, meeting the eyes that slowly opened to discover that Kageyama was still confused. He recognized the signs, but somehow he needed to hear the words from his friend who was normally so vocal except for in the moment that Kageyama actually wanted.

Hinata suddenly blushed, eyes averting in apparent shyness as a small smile spread on his lips. He reached out to grip Kageyama by his hands, but he shoved his head into the slope of Kageyama’s neck as if he was embarrassed by his own actions.

“I _like like_ you too.” The small whine in Hinata’s tone surprised Kageyama who wanted to peel his teammate away to see the genuinity of his expression, but Hinata clung closely, forehead planted where Kageyama couldn’t see.

“Why didn’t you say anything, idiot?” He scoffed into the orange hair that he rested his chin against.

“I thought I was being obvious!” Hinata defended in a disgruntled tone.

“Obvious!?” Kageyama felt the hands grip tighter in his as he attempted to pull away. He understood that Hinata was naturally touchy and affectionate, and despite Kageyama not always appreciating it, he settled into the arms that calmed his outrage.

“Kageyama,” Hinata peaked upwards with his own frown, “you don’t think I just kiss anyone, do you?”

“Well.” Kageyama stammered, scowl relaxing as he considered all those hints Hinata had dropped. He was about to use the excuse that Hinata was friendly to everyone, but then again, Hinata was a little more than friendly to him. Still, it felt confusing how things had evolved to this point and where Kageyama had mistaken Hinata’s intimacy for some childish game.

“Then I thought you really hated me when you kept avoiding me, and you were always so tense whenever we were together, so I didn’t know if you were as into it as I was.” Hinata groaned as if reliving his own uncertainties was painful.

Kageyama listened with a shocked expression, thinking it was impossible that Hinata could ever be so insecure when he had been so confident with his advancements. It’s not like he thought Hinata didn’t enjoy what they did together–it was obvious they both did–but he never expected Hinata to think of him as anything more than someone to fool around with. He surely never thought that his friend would want to become more than friends. However Hinata proved him wrong as the embarrassment of confessing seemed to evapourate within the caring eyes. Hinata was shy, but he was sure as he explained how the miscommunication confused them both.

“I didn’t think you liked me until Yamaguchi said something–”

“Yamaguchi?” Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up with an innocent blush. It wasn’t as though he was ashamed, but he felt rather stupid that everyone else seemed to know before he did himself.

“Well apparently Tsukki–”

“Oh no–”

“–said something about you looking at me more than usual. So then I started to notice, and he was right, you were watching me really closely!”

“I’m a setter,” Kageyama huffed in defense, “it’s what I do.”

Of course it had to be Tsukki, the damn blocker was far too observant for his own good. However Hinata ignored his protest and continued.

“And the first time I didn’t mean to kiss you or anything, it just sort of happened and I hoped that you wouldn’t be weirded out. But then that thing happened in the storage closet, and well, I felt so unbelievably happy! Long story short, I thought you liked me too but you never said anything, and then after this last game I was scared that I completely messed you up or something.”

It was now Kageyama’s turn to laugh, except he was able to muffle his amusement in the dampened hair that was slowly becoming frizzy as it dried. However it didn’t escape Hinata’s notice and he received a quick jab in his stomach as a protest.

“Don’t give yourself that much credit, dumbass.”

“But you do like me though, right?” Hinata perked up releasing Kageyama’s hands to nervously play with the hem of his shirt in a endearing action. His bright eyes flickered over his body, settling on his face and hovering a moment too long on his lips.

“I tolerate you.” Kageyama earned a stern glare on the pouty face that made him laugh and immediately want to heal the effect of his words. It was always too easy to insult Hinata, and in a messed up way he used the humour to distract himself on how he felt. But he didn’t have to do that anymore, he could be honest and disgustingly romantic if he wanted, yet he just didn’t know how.

He reached out, using his fingers to massage the tension from Hinata cheeks before pressing his forehead against the other’s. “Don’t make me repeat it,” he whispered, holding the tilted face between his hands.

“Oh but I want you to.” Hinata’s tease held an alluring tone which caused Kageyama to raise his eyebrows in interest. The hands now trailed underneath his shirt, tenderly feeling his muscles with the sensitive touch while Hinata’s lips hovered dangerous near his own.

Kageyama felt his heart swell, the undeniable warmth that spread through his body could only be contributed to one thing, and now he had no issues admitting it. He gently leaned forward, delivering a gentle kiss against the suspecting lips. Hinata accepted it as a confirmation, but Kageyama pulled away, softly tracing outline of his smile. “I like you. I really really like you, Hinata.”

“Idiot,” Hinata scoffed, arms wrapping around Kageyama’s lower back which prompted Kageyama to guide his lips back towards his friend–or was Hinata now his boyfriend? The sudden question was answered when Hinata sealed his forming scowl with a gentle kiss.  

Instead of the anticipated rush they normally used whenever competing, the rhythm was slow and shallow, Hinata using his learnt skills to maximize the pleasure of one simple kiss. Kageyama hummed, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the feeling Hinata pressing against him and the heartbeat that pounded against his own. They had been intimate before, but never like this. The previous intimacy was simply lust, a sinful display of how desperately they craved the other’s attention, but this was something much more soothing. The nimble fingers that danced across his lower back and produced an array of goosebumps along his skin were not intruding or forceful, they were calm and collected, giving Kageyama a sense of belonging which he didn’t have before.

For the first time he wasn’t worried if this was weird or if he should be enjoying this so much because he knew the answers to both those insecurities. He was meant to be with Hinata, just like how Hinata was meant to hit his tosses. It was comfortable, it was normal.

He felt the lips trail away, instead Hinata’s forehead pressed into his collarbone and found a comfortable place to relax against. Kageyama fingers twisted the damp strands, losing himself in thoughts while he played with his hair. The boy adjusted in his arms, leg sprawling between Kageyama’s and he felt the bare thigh placing a specified pressure against his crotch. A sly chuckle against his skin proved that it was purposeful, but Hinata made no other advancements as he snuggled closer and began to relax to Kageyama’s soothing fingers that massaged his scalp.

Once again Kageyama reflected on how they became so close and arrived to this point. Through the darkened frustration, the slight curiosity, the mutual fascination, the blooming friendship, the playful teasing, and now, to the point Hinata was resting within his arms without any awkwardness or confusion. It still felt a little surreal for the setter who couldn’t have imagined this moment becoming a reality, despite him fantasizing about it multiple times. It’s not like he thought he was unlovable, but when he became so obsessed with volleyball, he never considered someone else could match that same adoration. But there he was, the most annoyingly cute dumbass had somehow wiggled his way through the tough attitude that intimidated so many others.

He kissed Hinata gently on the forehead, something he didn’t realize he was doing until it was done, and even though it was disgustingly romantic, he didn’t immediately regret it. Hinata’s hair smelt really good, and his lips tasted the residue of shampoo he realized must have been his own.

“You better not have used my toothbrush otherwise I will seriously murder you.” Kageyama rolled his eyes in irritation, but they both knew his threat was empty because who else would replace him in their freak quick?

He waited for Hinata’s witty reply yet he received no answer. Against him he felt the steady heartbeat and he pulled away ever-so-slightly to see the wide eyes were concealed beneath closed eyelids. His parted lips released deep breaths that tickled his neck, and only after a careless poke to his friend’s forehead did Kageyama truly believe he was asleep.

The thought of romantically cuddling Hinata didn’t escape his notice and he felt the warmth surge through his body at the realization. They were spooning, domestically cuddling in Kageyama’s bed, and it wasn’t because of a dare or any sort of challenge, it was because they wanted to and felt comfortable doing it.

Kageyama knew he should shower or maybe stretch his limbs before they cramped in this position, but he couldn’t find the will to move or disturb Hinata who slept so peacefully against him. Even if Hinata was drooling over his collarbone, Kageyama recognized that he had worse bodily fluids on him so he decided to ignore the dampness and focus on the steady beat of his friend’s heart.

After everything they have done together, the innocence of cuddling was refreshing, especially after an exhausting game and a draining confession. It was the unwanted support he needed to relieve the consuming tension in his body and reset his mind for the following day. And although any display of affection normally bothered him, Hinata was asleep so he allowed himself to soak up Hinata’s rare relaxed state and enjoy the ability to hold him without a snide comment or feeling guilty for it.

Kageyama’s posture relaxed, giving into the temptation of resting while he gently stroked up Hinata’s back and placed his chin on the fluffy hair. Even through his sleep, the boy’s arms felt tight around him as though he didn’t want to let go, and Kageyama gave a small laugh because he knew he wasn’t going anywhere anymore.

There was no place he would rather be than cuddling with Hinata. The nervous twisting of his stomach had disappeared and the anxiety that had gripped his system now melted away to be replaced by something much more powerful. He felt the overwhelming comfort of being affectionate towards someone else and receiving the same adoration in return. Maybe those were strong words, but in that moment he felt those strong feelings, and knowing that he didn’t have to suppress them was relieving. Besides, there was no rush anymore to complete the challenge or win the dare, so whatever they were, Kageyama trusted that Hinata would be accepting and as annoying as ever.

Things probably wouldn’t change much other than them not having to be as discrete–although apparently they weren’t doing a good job of that anyways. He couldn’t help but wonder where this friendship would take him next, and if he would even survive being emotionally attached to this dumbass curled in his arms. The questions swarming his thoughts weren’t frightening, they were a new adventure, a new challenge, and he was excited to take that journey with his partner whom he trusted to be there for all of this tosses.

As Kageyama drifted into sleep, comforting thoughts followed him. The past insecurities that had provoked many sleepless nights were eradicated by the bundle of positivity snuggling into the crook of his neck. His scowl softened into what might have been a smile, and slowly his eyes shut to dream about flying orange crows and spinning volleyballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's pretty much it! La Fin! I'm thinking about writing a short epilogue about the next game against Date Tech and if they ever manage to get their new quick. Thank you so much for leaving kudos, comments, and following the story!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just volleyball

The loud cheers and bright lights felt a world away from where he had woken up this morning. Tangled in limbs and twisted sheets, Kageyama realized that Hinata was very much a morning person when he wasn’t. 

His friend had been instantly energized upon waking, and his eagerness had woken Kageyama with rapid kisses lining his cheeks while Hinata encouraged him to get ready or risk being late for the bus. Kageyama grumbled about being rushed, but Hinata ignored him with infectious enthusiasm that made the morning a little less tortuous. 

But that was now hours ago and Kageyama had suffered through a loud bus ride and a brutal warm up to be standing with heaving shoulders and draining stamina during a deuced game against Date Tech.  

He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, eyes darting around the court to analyze the positions of his teammates. Karasuno was unrecognizable compared to their previous game and everyone who believed Date Tech would have an easy win was sadly mistaken while watching from the bleachers. Karasuno fought with a renewed intensity as each member proved their special talents in an unforgettable display of trust and teamwork that left all energy on the court with only determination that remained. 

Daichi was focused, his dark eyes locked onto the ball on the opposite side of the court as it was bounced three times in the server’s preparation. The pure concentration from their captain was almost terrifying in the most comforting way. Like the calm before the storm, Daichi was prepared with his knees bent and arms spread, his body language practically screaming for the ball as he prepared for the receive. 

Beside him was Nishinoya was verbally screaming for the ball, jittery feet dancing around the small section of the court that he owned. Their libero had saved them countless times throughout the game, his natural athleticism and sharp reflexes dug up some pretty insane hits that boosted the team’s confidence and kept the rally going. 

Asahi stood in the server’s position having just served two aces in a row before the other team retaliated with their own point. Even though off-court Asahi appeared to be a shy gentle giant, in this moment there was no hesitation or timidness in the way he spread his wide stance to accept the potential serve in his direction. He was confident, he was prepared, and he was the team’s powerful ace who was stuck in the back row. Kageyama swallowed the disappointment, knowing if necessary a back row set would be appropriate and manageable by the determined teammate. If Asahi had previous issues hitting past these blocks, he showed no evidence during this game as he consistently powered through the iron wall. 

His eyes traveled towards the ace’s position which Tanaka was firmly planted. The wing spiker always appeared a little unhinged when playing volleyball, his face twisted in a wicked grin as he mutter encouraging whispers to himself. Tanaka had scored a fair amount of points today, Kageyama often found him open on the far side and exploited his teammate’s strong arm to pound his tosses into the ground. Not only was his manic cheering uplifting, but so was his blocks that were synced well with Tsukki’s. 

Their famed blocker stood to his right while facing the net. They exchanged a subtle glance which translated their intentions to switch positions quickly as soon as the serve soared above their heads. Tsukki seemed focused in a way Kageyama hadn’t noticed before. His timing for the blocks was impeccable, using his learnt strategies to adjust to the opponent’s individualities and close down any opportunity for an unchallenged spike. With many one-touches, Tsukki had single-handedly (and double-handedly) slowed down powerful hits so that the backrow could receive them in good formation. In fact, Tsukki seemed so focused that he rivaled the star blocker of Date Tech by matching his rate of blocks and proving he was a viable competitor in any air battle. As intolerable as he was with his moody attitude and snide comments, Kageyama knew that his team would be drilled to the floor without those helpful blocks–although he probably wouldn’t admit that to his face. 

Kageyama himself stood in the middle, trying to calm his twitching fingers as he stretched them tenderly while awaiting the opponent’s serve. His fingers felt as though they had been popped from their sockets, the long game had stretched three sets and they were high in points as neither team seemed to be able to pull ahead in the deuce. It was a true battle, not only of skill, but of endurance as both teams began to feel their aching bodies protesting against the sharp movements. But for Kageyama, it was a little more than just endurance, and much like everyone else, it became mind over matter as his forced focus was draining quicker than his energy. 

He shook his head and his sore arms, trying to restore the blood supply back into his numb fingertips as mentally prepared himself for the oncoming rally. There was no quick points in this game, Karasuno was too stubborn to allow the ball to drop without a fight and Date Tech kept blocking any attacks that Kageyama dared to set up. As frustrating as it was for a spiker to be blocked, Kageyama shared the same blame as he struggled to find the player who had the best chance of penetrating the iron wall. It was a challenge and each member of the team worked together through their pain to meet that challenge. 

The whistle blew and his attention was snapped back to the game, ignoring the tension in his shoulders, the shaking in his legs, and the stiffness of his joints to give undivided attention to the server. Tied at 30-30, he couldn’t afford to slip behind and allow Date Tech to have game point. 

The overhand serve seemed manageable, destined for the back row until it clipped the top of the net and completely redirected its path. Absentmindedly, Kageyama had made the mistake of already moving towards his setter position before ensuring the ball wasn’t aimed for him, and he hadn’t the power left in his legs to pivot back towards the descending ball. He twisted quickly, trying anything in his power to reach a limb in the direction of the ball knowing he could not be the one responsible for losing such an important point. 

“Got it!” A shout ripped through his void as Nishinoya dove onto his stomach, single fisted hand reaching out to pop the ball upwards ever-so-slightly that Kageyama, who basically jumped overtop of their libero, could assist by awkwardly performing a bump set by twisting his body towards the only person he knew was in their usual position. 

Thankfully Tanaka was expecting the chaotic set as he charged from the attack line and jumped high into the air. It wasn’t beautiful by any means, the scrambling team tried desperately to reposition themselves while Tanaka pulled his arm back for a powerful spike. With the forming wall in front of him and his set being too tight to the net, Kageyama fully expected a block so he crouched low to the ground while Nishinoya jumped to his feet. 

Arms gripped his by the shoulders and tossed him sideways as Tsukki apparently didn’t appreciate Kageyama remaining in the middle position. While he regained his balance, he watched Tanaka adjust his hit upwards to ricochet off the block in a surprising smart maneuver from the wing spiker who normally went for power over strategy. The deflection lobbed to the back row where Daichi anticipated it expertly. He was forced to volley the pass from what was potentially out of bounds, but during a close match, it was best to play any ball he could, and Kageyama especially trusted his captain’s judgement. 

Now that everyone was in their proper positions, Kageyama could see the entire court spread out before him. He saw his exhausted teammates scramble to the attack line as Kageyama prepared for the toss. Sometimes he knew exactly where he intended to set before it reached his fingertips, others time he wasn’t so sure, and this was one of those times. Without Hinata on the court, his options were limited to a series of sets he had already done, and as the game progressed, Kageyama had used most of his tricks and relied on the same play multiple times. Date Tech may not be geniuses, but they weren’t stupid either.  

Focusing on the opponent’s blocks, Kageyama noticed one was glued to him in order to limit a possible dump, while the others spread towards Tanaka who had been Kageyama’s primary choice when Asahi wasn’t in the front row and Hinata wasn’t on the court. 

Kageyama felt his jaw clench in frustration, he was becoming predictable and after just being blocked, he didn’t think Tanaka had the strength to battle immediately after. 

He turned to the back row, noticing Asahi preparing for a powerful hit, however in his peripheral vision, Kageyama watched the insanely tall middle blocker analyzing his expression and following his eyesight to line up with Asahi’s dominant arm. 

He wouldn’t really attempt to block a back row attack from their ace? Kageyama didn’t care how tall or talented Aone was, it was completely reckless to act as a sole block for a back row hit, right? 

Everyone jumped as the ball dropped in Kageyama’s fingertips. The familiar feeling bent his wrists back as he loaded whatever strength was left in order to push the ball in the optimal direction. Time seemed to slow as his elbow joints flexed until the ball nearly reached his forehead in the prolonged form he took. If he could offset the blockers’ timing, then perhaps he could use a simple toss that might be too underestimated by the other team. Having gone through the options, Kageyama felt confident where he would set and he hoped that Tsukki felt confident too.

He snapped his wrists forward, accidently putting too much speed on a quick that wasn’t supposed to be freaky. However, Tsukki’s long limbs met with the ball, and as a stretching block reached high to compete, Tsukki simply tipped the ball over the sprawled hands in a rather elegant feint for such a delicate swing.  

Date Tech stood no chance, the defense at the net had misjudged and left the back stranded too deep. With the stiff legs and shocked expressions, it was impossible for anyone to reach the perfectly placed tip, however Karasuno waited until the whistle before erupting into cheers and diving onto their middle blockers back. 

Kageyama gave a small smile as Daichi gave him a firm pat on the back before joining the forming crowd around their unlikely hero. It wasn’t as though Tsukki wasn’t capable of being a powerful hitter, he just normally shied away from the opportunities. However this time Kageyama hadn’t given the option and the wise blocker had read the unfolding situation perfectly as he moved himself free from the distracted opponents. 

“Hey,” Tsukki straightened his sporty glasses which had been displaced from his congratulatory teammates. “I’m not as short as the shrimp, so you’ll have to set it higher next time.”

“Sorry,” Kageyama apologized, glancing at his twitching fingers as though they were to blame for the improper muscle memory. 

“Ew,” the blocker shuddered. “You sound so compliant when you apologize. I don’t like it.” 

“As you wish.” Kageyama smirked, eyes leaving the smug expression as his attention was drawn to someone else. 

Hinata bounced onto the court, his energy radiating off his small body as though at any moment he would implode from all the sparking nerves. His heart rushed as the amber eyes flickered over to his and gave a classic wink to express his confidence and readiness. Hinata’s enthusiasm was addictive, spreading his infectious spirit around the court and rejuvenated each member from their groggy states. It didn’t matter how exhausted they were, Karasuno fed off the energy and the restored tenacity after a particularly important scored point. They were at match point and it was their serve. 

“Tiredyama,” Hinata poked him in his ribs in a giggling tease then ducked underneath the striking arm, “we’re gonna win this, right here, right now,” he slid closer after fending off Kageyama’s weak punches. He reached up on his tiptoes and balanced his weight against Kageyama’s shoulders as he whispered. “This is our point.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, feeling a series of goosebumps prick his skin as the chilling words ran down his spine. Hinata’s tone was seductive, an assured tone that would receive whatever he wanted despite the innocent smile that spread on his lips. 

His stomach flipped flopped, picked itself back up, then rolled again as Hinata’s fingers trailed along the insides of his forearm and settled on his hands. His friend held both of his palms, as though examining the surfaces before slowly massaging each finger.

“I’m gonna need these,” he said, digging the pad of his thumb into each individual joint, “so don’t wear yourself out.”

Kageyama’s heartbeat quickened, the adrenaline rush ignited his system as Hinata stepped back discreetly as though he wasn’t responsible for Kageyama’s awakened senses. He released a shaky breath as he settled his mind onto the last point, forcing himself to believe that Hinata was right and that this would be their point. 

He glanced towards the bench, noticing his coaches were standing and his teammates hollering words of encouragement to keep the mood rising. Suga’s eyes were alert, fixated on the captain who swayed on his feet in exhaustion. Yamaguchi cheered for Tsukki who spun the ball in his hands during the preparation for his serve. 

The atmosphere was deafening, filled with swarming noises that felt disorientating when Kageyama allowed his mind to drift. He rolled his shoulders then dabbed the sweat from his forehead knowing that the team needed this point or they risked collapsing before they finished. It was no longer a desire to win, it was now a necessity, and the back-and-forth game was about to end in a risky quick that had never been successfully completed in game play. It was perhaps a little crazy to be attempting it in such a high-risk moment, but Kageyama felt confident and he knew Hinata did too. 

His friend dodged away his nerves with a rather humourous glare directed towards the opposing middle blocker that had already managed to block a few of their quicks. Aone didn’t react, but he tracked Hinata’s movements with reactive eyes that symbolized he had no intentions on folding his defense simply because the shortest hitter was now back on the court. 

As the whistle blew for the serve, Kageyama quickly reached out and gripped Hinata tightly by the forearm. 

“We’re doing it,” he said. “Jump early.” He didn’t receive a response, but he noticed the growing smirk and a determined glint in his eye which suggested he understood the directions perfectly. 

The firm smack of the ball sent it over the net in a gentle parabola. What Tsukki lacked in power, he made up for in strategy since he accurately served to the changing setter who had no other choice to play the ball himself. 

“Nice serve!” Someone called from the bench and Kageyama silently agreed while he tracked the course of the ball. 

Since the setter wasn’t able to have second touch, it meant one of the front row hitters had to take it. The versatility of Date Tech proved itself as the wing spiker calmly set the ball along the net. The seamless front row wall recovered in a frightening display of determination that showed they would not surrender another point. 

“Middle!” Tsukki predicted from the back row, and even though he couldn’t block, his widened view helped identify the direction of the set. 

Although Date Tech was known for their blocks, having an exceptionally tall front row also allowed for some advantaged attacks that reached higher than Hinata could jump. Wisely, the boy stepped back, configuring the court into a defensive trap that offered no free space for the spiker to exploit. He would have to rely on Karasuno making a mistake, but with their solid receives, Kageyama wasn’t worried. 

The booming hit had surprising speed that aimed for Karasuno’s back left corner, an impressive location for a right handed hitter. Daichi lunged quickly, managing to carry a piece of the ball and direct it in Kageyama’s general vicinity. The problem with deep left attacks was how far the receiver was forced to pass in order to reach the setter’s location on the opposite side of the court. It was difficult to control the spin and also difficult to perceive how much force was needed to send the ball towards the net. Sometimes it was underestimated, and sometimes it was overestimated. Kageyama preferred underestimations because he could somewhat control the outcome given his quick reactions and accurate tosses still seemed effective in the stressed conditions. However, unfortunately the force used to receive had been overestimated and Kageyama took running strides backwards to get under the ball that sailed towards the outside of the net. 

“It’s long!” Daichi warned and fell to a knee with a wince. 

Kageyama bit his lip, watching the path of the ball and also examining his surroundings. He was tight to the net, his shoulder practically brushing against its surface, yet the ball still continued to travel over him and he couldn’t afford to take another step backwards. If he allowed the ball over the net, it would be out of bounds and they would lose the point so that option was quickly ignored. He needed to play it, but how? 

Kageyama turned his body to face the net, awaiting the ball to drop on the white tape. A setter’s dump seemed to be the most appropriate response if Kageyama could jump high enough to redirect it before the blocks surrounded him. However, he quickly felt a presence marking him and he knew he would be smothered by hands if he attempted a joust with someone who was over 10cm his height. 

He felt his pulse pounding in his ears, deafening the surrounding noise to the rhythmic beat of his heart. The slowed environment paused for a moment while he evaluated a tricky maneuver that would require skills and energy he didn’t know if he had. Having touched the ball more than anyone else, Kageyama felt the exhaustion creep into his bones, making his shoes feel glued to the floor and his limbs feel unbearably heavy. The sweat that dripped into his eyes stung and his spasming muscles complained against the ambitious movement that Kageyama couldn’t afford to hesitate on. 

“Give it to me!” Hinata’s shout ripped through his fog and Kageyama immediately jumped as the words sparked his thoughts into actions. 

With the block following him for an anticipated joust, Kageyama knew Hinata would be open but he needed to set the ball first. Loading his burning legs, Kageyama stretched his body using every muscle fiber to reach his highest possible vertical height. He remained facing the net, having to anticipate the path of the ball behind him to know the exact moment he should break formation in the air. 

When the blocker jumped with him, Kageyama twisted his body by using the angular momentum gathered in his jump to face Hinata who was equally suspended in the air awaiting the toss. 

Kageyama felt the weight spread his fingertips and he cushioned it with inverted wrists that relied on his thumb, index and middle finger to bare the load. It was a slightly different hold, one that felt foreign to him because of the uncomfortable angle of his elbows. To an outsider, it might appear as though nothing was different about Kageyama’s technique, however once the ball shot out of his hands with barrelling speed, it was evident this was no ordinary quick. 

The ball spun with a wicked backspin, the magnus effect causing a difference of air pressure to tucked underneath the ball and give it an initial lifting effect then a rapid declining effect. It was almost as though the ball projected from his hands at high speeds, then hovered at its highest point to give Hinata the longest possible opportunity to hit the set. 

Hinata flew through the air in dramatic fashion, his limbs loaded back like an archer’s bow as he soared towards the awaiting toss. His left arm was raised to track the ball while his swinging arm was pulled back, elbow pointed behind him and fingertips brushing against his ear. He was absolutely breathtaking as he dominated the air, not attempting to be sneaky or shy with his motions because he had no reason to be. When Hinata flew, no one could catch him, and people who tried normally failed when he wore the determined expression that had the ball reflecting in his irises. Sometimes it was better to just watch Hinata spike, the anatomical snapping of his upper body as his left arm tucked into his center of gravity and right arm swung with the gathered power generated from his fiery tenacity. It was stunning, Hinata was absolutely gorgeous!

The distinctive smash of the ball silenced the gymnasium as Hinata pounded it into the ground. No limb was able to touch the kill that landed in an impressive downwards angle that hit before the attack line.

There was a long stretch of silence, only the bouncing ball was heard as everyone struggled to absorb what the hell just happened. That wasn’t a normal quick, that wasn’t even a freak quick, that was something inhumane, sometime completely unseen before, something that Kageyama wasn’t even sure was physically possible. But there it was, the product of hours of frustrating practices and heated arguments had evolved into a shaking hand flipping the scoreboard and a shocked whistle ending the game. 

Kageyama blankly stared at the rolling ball, arms slowly falling to his sides as he finally accepted that it had worked, the impossible spin was possible. Through his shock, he didn’t hear the pounding feet that ran towards him, but he felt the launching body that jumped into his unsuspecting arms. 

“We did it!” Hinata shouted, his declaration muffled by erupting cheers as the teammates stormed the court. 

Kageyama couldn’t reply, the array of emotions making him truly speechless to the point he couldn’t even construct an insult to call Hinata whose legs wrapped around his torso and arms pulled on his neck to force him into a tight embrace. 

Slowly he began to react, his arms lifting to hold Hinata against him, feeling the rush of his laughter and the heat of his skin as he squeezed Kageyama tightly between all four of his limbs. The unfolding scene was disorientating, but the joyful embrace kept him focused on the only things that seemed to matter; they had won, their quick had worked, and Hinata was his. 

“Get a room,” Tsukki snickered behind his reflective lenses, but his comment was flooded by supportive cheers as he was dragged into the piling mob of exhausted athletes. 

“We won!” their teammates shouted, arms pumping in the air as they rushed towards Kageyama who couldn’t attempt to keep on his feet any longer. He could hardly stand on his own, not to mention Hinata’s added weight or the daunting crowd of ecstatic boys that knocked into him. 

He collapsed to the ground, being buried underneath a pile of bodies that jumped against him and congratulated him by ruffling his hair and shouting their overwhelming happiness. 

“We did it!” The cheers morphed into manic cries as the team surcame to their exhaustion in an emotional breakdown. Kageyama didn’t even have the strength to protest the flailing limbs or to avoid the tumbling bodies which reached for anyone to embrace. It was a mess, their team was a mess, but everything up to that point of pure relief and overwhelming unity was worth it. 

In retrospect, the game wasn’t that important since it didn’t qualify them to move on, however their effort had symbolized much more than a single victory. It represented their pure determination and their perseverance to fight even in the toughest times. Kageyama felt a swell of pride build in his chest upon witnessing the thrilled reactions from his teammates, almost wondering what he had done to deserve such supportive people who shared the same passion for volleyball. However he stopped the distracted thoughts to simply enjoy the spread of happiness among the laughing and crying boys. 

Soon he would be forced to his feet where he would somehow stagger to the end zone where he would bow then approach to shake hands with the defeated Date Tech. But for now, he just had to lay there, absorbing the warmth and muffled words of his teammates and hugging Hinata tightly in his arms. 

It turned out that their competitive natures complimented the other’s in a confusing display of emotions. If there was one person he trusted to hit his tosses, care for his feelings, annoy the hell out of him, and be his best friend, it was Hinata Shouyou, and Kageyama would do anything to protect what had been created with the orange-haired freak. Well, anything except willing lose to him. Things might change in their relationships, but Kageyama was sure that their challenges wouldn’t. The next challenge, of course, would be who could get the other to fall in love first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
